A Changed Perspective
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: Kim has a dream about Shego that begins a unique chain of events. (This story will be slower than my other KiGo stories.) As always, Disney owns "Kim Possible", not me.
1. A Dream and Trouble

Chapter One: A Dream and Trouble

Shego sighed as she sat in her chair and listened to her Smurf of an employer as he worked on his latest scheme. She didn't bother to pay attention. After all, since when do schemes involve the hired muscle in any capacity besides keeping the heroes occupied? Shego was bored enough to take a peek at Drakken's blueprints. She laughed. Back when Shego was still known as Veronica Go, she taught up to and including Calculus II. Dr. D's math was so screwed up, but she wasn't going to correct him. Oh, no, it was much more entertaining to watch Drakken's plans fail because of his incompetence with a little nudge from Shego's alterations to his machines which included wiring pressure switches to small charges near critical systems. Shego found the more time she fought with Kimberly Ann Possible the less she wanted Drakken's plans to actually work because Drakken would take out the comet-powered woman's only equal in terms of fighting skill if he succeeded. Thinking about her foe made Shego smile, _I wonder what Kimmie is doing right now._

Kim dreamed. She dreamed of Josh Mankey. The teen was on a date with Josh, and it was going well. As they walked out of the restaurant, a strange woman in green knight's armor lined with fur stood in their path. The woman smiled at Kim. "Be wary of those that may deceive thee, Kimmie." Kim's eyes widened as this mysterious knight blew a strange blue powder into the boy's face from her hand. Josh coughed and hacked. "Angel's...DUST!" As the boy spoke, his voice grew deep and demonic. Then, he started laughing as his body grew into a massive black European dragon. Kim stared at her date in shock. Then, the knight charged the beast with a yell, her great sword covered in a green flame as the knight struck with grace and speed. When the beast's head fell from its body, the knight landed with her sword hand behind her and her other hand on the ground. Kim walked up to the woman in shock as she stood and placed her sword in a scabbard on her back. "She-?!" Kim tried to say, but her voice died as the knight pulled Kim into a passionate kiss. Kim shot awake in shock as sweat beaded down her body. _I dreamed… I dreamed of Shego?!_ Kim thought as she slowly got out of bed.

Kim slowly got ready for school as her mind struggled to come to terms with the dream. She was almost late which never happened. As a result, Kim had to run about her room to gather everything together. Kim failed to notice that she was unnaturally fast. To her, everything still proceeded like normal, until Kim realized she ran all the way to Middleton High, some thirty miles away! Kim checked her Kimmunicator's atomic clock. "That can't be right. I left FIVE MINUTES ago!" Kim sighed and did a quick calculation. _360 miles an hour?! That's just a hair above Mach 0.5!_ "This is majorly weird." Kim said with a groan as she focused on walking into the school. It wasn't really a surprise that no one was here yet. The clock in the wall said 7:15 AM after all, a good forty-five minutes until school started.

Kim concentrated, walked to her locker, and opened the door to gather the materials she needed. As Kim closed the door, she noticed Shego's mugshot and tensed as images of the dream came back: Shego in her armor, the Mankey Dragon, and the passionate kiss. Kim shivered and slammed the locker door shut with a glare. Kim marched to her class and sat at the ready for the day, determined to get through it without thinking of the green anti-hero. About ten minutes later, Kim heard Barkin marching into the school to an Army Cadence. Kim groaned and placed her head on the desk. She stayed like that until Ron popped in when the bell rang for class. "Hey, KP. You alright?" Kim sighed and sat up. "I'm fine, Ron. I just had a bad night. That's all." Ron nodded and took his seat as Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and looked at Kim in worry.

When the school day was done, Kim smiled and sighed. _Now, if Wade could get me a detox mission that doesn't involve HER, this day will have officially turned around._ Kim thought. Unfortunately for Kim, she would not get her wish. Wade buzzed the Kimmunicator and said, "Drakken's built a massive weather machine, Kim." Kim couldn't help but hear the bit of doubt in the boy genius' voice. Her expression must have said as much because Wade added, "It's confusing. I was able to hack the blueprints, but Drakken's calculations are off." Kim raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that good?" Kim asked. Wade shook his head. "Not exactly, with the wrong math, the machine may work, or much more likely, the machine will do something unexpected." Kim nodded. "You and Ron be careful. Your ride should be here in about…now." Kim looked up to see a sports car pull up. "You rock, Wade."

As the Kimmunicator went dark, Shego was puzzled. Usually, Drakken was spouting about his great plan, but today he was silent and gitty for some reason. "Ok…what's your deal, Dr. D? No monologue or gloating about world domination today?" Drakken smiled evilly. "That will come in time, Shego. I'm trying a new approach today." _New approach?_ Shego questioned in her mind, suddenly worried. At that moment, Kim and Buffoon arrived through the air ducts. Shego smiled and lit her hands. "Hello, Kimmie." Kim glared at Shego. "After the day I've had, I'm not in the mood, Shego!" Shego smirked. Taken out of context, it almost sounded like Kimmie had a bad day at work and didn't want to fuck her. Shego laughed. "Ah…Kimmie doesn't want me right now." Shego expected Kim to snap back with a verbal barb, but the girl ran at her with a yell and tackled the green woman. "I don't want you EVER!" Kim roared as they rolled in a heap. Shego chuckled. "I must've hit a nerve." Then, Shego kicked Kim off of her. Kim landed beside the machine. Oddly, Drakken bodychecked Shego. The woman stumbled back in surprise. Kim and Shego sat on either side of the machine. Drakken activated the machine by remote as Ron knocked him to the ground. When the caps came down over them, Shego and Kim realized too late what Drakken's real plan was: body swap! Then, the women passed out.

 **Kim** woke up first and had to do a double take because the first thing she saw was Ron trying to help her body up, but **Shego** , **Kim** realized, wasn't having any of it. "I'm going to kill Dr. D when I get back to my body!" **Kim** giggled at this. Ron was clueless. "KP, what are you talking about?" **Shego** smiled. "Ah, nothing Ron. It's no big." The use of her teen nemesis' slang made **Shego** want to puke, but she had to stay in character. **Shego** quickly jumped up and punched a hidden pressure plate. "Let's go, Ron, before-." A green plasma flame sailed through the air at them. "Got it, KP!" Ron yelled as he pushed **Shego** out of the lair. _Until next time, Princess…_ She thought as she grinned at **Kim**.

 **Author's Note:** Bold Type is the person inside the swapped body.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	2. First Day in the New Bodies

**Author's Note:** As with the last chapter, **Bold Type** is the person inside the swapped body.

Chapter Two: First Day in the New Bodies

 **Kim** sighed as she glared at Drakken and walked up to him. "What did you do to me?!" Drakken laughed at her as **Kim** wobbled in Shego's body. "Attractive proportions are a bitch. Aren't they, Kim Possible?" He sneered. "I took you out of the way while **Shego** ruins your life in your body! Such a genius plan, I can't believe it took me this long to think of it!" _I can. Kim thought with a smile. "You know, Dr. D? I have Shego's powers now. I've fought her enough to know how they work." **Kim** said as she lit up the plasma. Drakken gulped. "Let's make a deal. Shall we?" She asked as she got in his face. "You let me go find my body, or I burn you to a crisp. ¿Comprende?" Drakken shivered. "C-comprendo." **Kim** nodded. "Good." Then, she turned on a heel and left. _

As **Kim** left, she thought, _I acted just like Shego._ The thought surprised her. _I guess it's neural path residue. Kim was about to leave when she facepalmed. I'm in the body of a wanted criminal. Disguise is essential. Kim went back into the lair up to Shego's room. Then, she took a look at Shego's wardrobe. Not as limited as I thought it would be. **Kim** thought to herself as she spotted the clothes she wanted and stripped out of the catsuit. **Kim** was taken aback when the catsuit fell away to reveal Shego wore no underpinnings under her suit. It made sense from a strategic point of view. Such clothes would hinder movement somewhat, but that doesn't mean Kim was prepared for it. In fact, she blushed. The thought assailed her. Damn. Shego looks good. Kim shook her head to clear the thought away and tried her best to ignore the sweet scent that now filled her mind. Where did that come from?! It's probably more residual imprinting. Kim decided defiantly. Does that mean…Shego's gay?_

As **Kim** threw the catsuit to the side after she got dressed, she looked at her face…err Shego's. **Kim** sighed and looked in the vanity's drawers. When **Kim** found what she was looking for, she didn't think about putting it on. In fact, as long as **Kim** didn't think about the makeup, it was as if Shego's body was on autopilot. When Shego's face and neck appeared to have a natural skin tone, **Kim** turned back to put the catsuit in a hamper. **Kim** stopped her automatic action. _Right…not my room…_ Kim thought. As she dropped the catsuit, a burnt picture fell out of the suit's ankle pouch. **Kim** picked up the picture and smiled. It was the day out with Shego when she was turned good by the Attitudinator 2.0. **Kim** touched the picture gently. "Ron, you idiot, why did you have to be clumsy?" **Kim** mumbled as she folded the picture and put it in a pocket and left to find Shego and her natural body.

 **Shego** wasn't prepared for what awaited her at the Possible household. The first thing that happened was Mrs. Possible kissed her daughter's cheek. "How was your day, Sweetie?" **Shego** blinked. "It was interesting. After school, Dr. D-Drakken decided to try another take over the world scheme. I stopped him." Mrs. Possible raised an eyebrow. "Ron wasn't with you?" It took **Shego** a moment to realize who Kim's Mom was talking about. "Ron and Drakken got into their usual slapsy 'fight'. K- I fought Veronica, as per usual." James Possible raised an eyebrow. "Who? Veronica…?" The man questioned. "You're on a first name basis with your archfoe now?" **Shego** smiled. _Time to have some fun._ The woman thought. "Sure…she calls me 'Cupcake', 'Pumpkin', 'Kimmie', and my favorite 'Princess'. It's only fair, Dad." With this new information, Ann and James looked at each other in silent thought. All the fights were suddenly cast in a new light. "Kim, do you have something you want to tell us?"

 **Shego** smiled inwardly. "Dad…I think I like Veronica." **Shego** said with false surprise as she looked at the table. Ann smiled. "I knew it!" **Shego** looked at Ann in surprise as did James. "What?" The man asked his wife. "Have you seen the recordings of their fights from the Kimmunicator?" Ann asked. "The tension is so thick…well…" Ann blushed. "I wouldn't be surprised if they 'knock boots' after a mission." **Shego** was stunned. _Did I enter The Twilight Zone somehow?_ The woman thought. James glared at **Shego**. "Kimberly Ann Possible…" The man started. Shego had a flashback to her own Old Man. "You know what? Fuck you, Dad!" **Shego** growled as she stormed up to Kim's room and slammed the door.

 **Kim** heard the slam from a few yards away and shivered. _Shego…What did you just do?!_ **Kim** thought in fear. She pushed Shego's body and sprinted to the house. Then, Shego's body skillfully climbed up the side of the house and entered silently through the room's open window to see **Shego** crying on Kim's bed. **Shego** stopped crying long enough to acknowledge **Kim** was there. **Kim** felt an odd urge to reach out and comfort **Shego** but stopped herself. "What happened, **Shego**?" **Kim** asked with a gentle tone. The crying stopped at **Kim's** question. "I told your Dad you were gay for me." **Shego's** cocky smile on Kim's face faded. "Then, I flashed back to when my Father found out..." "…that you liked girls." **Kim** finished, suddenly feeling bad for **Shego**. **Shego** looked at **Kim**. "How did you know?" **Kim** blushed. "I had an embarrassing experience while I was changing." The smirk returned to Kim's face. "Oh, did you enjoy the view?"

 **Kim** stuttered as she desperately tried to change the subject. "W-what's your real name?" **Kim** asked as she sat down on the bed next to Shego. _I have my answer._ Shego thought. "Veronica Go, Kimmie, my name is Veronica." **Kim** nodded. "Thank you, **Shego**." The person in question sat up. "What for, **Pumpkin** , letting you see my body naked?" **Kim** glared at **Veronica** as the comforter began to smoke in response to **Kim's** anger. "I'm not gay!" **Kim** growled. "Nile isn't just a river in Egypt, **Pumpkin**." **Kim** glared fireballs at **Veronica**. "God, you make me so mad!" **Veronica** grinned. "Stop ranting and kiss me. **Princess** , prove me right." **Kim** glared harder at **Veronica**. "I'll prove you wrong." **Kim** lunged and captured her body's lips in Veronica's. The feeling was much stronger than **Kim** expected. Soon, the young girl's mind found itself bowing to the will of **Shego**. **Kim** opened her mouth and their tongues dueled for supremacy. **Kim** found herself moaning in pleasure with the kiss.

The moment was broken as Mr. Possible kicked in the door with a twelve gauge in his hands. **Kim** took on a deer in the headlights look and bolted out the window. _I hope you enjoyed yourself, **Princess**. _**Shego** thought. **Kim** just ran. _What happened back there?!_ **Kim** asked herself in a panic. She knew she couldn't turn down **Veronica's** challenge, but **Kim** honestly thought she was Straight, and **Veronica…Veronica's** kiss was like nothing **Kim** knew. It enveloped her in gentle warmth and simple passion. **Kim** had nothing to compare it to. Josh made her clumsy when Kim was around him, but that kiss…that damned kiss…took her places she'd never been. Absentmindedly, **Kim** started to hum "Perfect Enemy" by tATu. When the song registered on Kim's awareness, the thought of that song applying to her and Veronica terrified Kim. _I won't let her win._ Kim vowed. _I'm Straight!_

 **Please Read and Review**


	3. Desperate Times and Desperate Measures

**Author's Note: Bold Type** is the person in the swapped body.

Chapter Three: Desperate Times and Desperate Measures

 **Kim** shivered as the night surrounded her. _Dad pointed a shotgun at me!_ She thought as a tear escaped her view. _If **Shego** wants to turn me into a bad guy, I only have one option. I have to rejoin Team Go._ **Kim** thought as she smiled at **Veronica's** impending reaction to that move. The teen hero smiled and coated Shego's body in plasma. Then, **Kim** flew to Go City. _I wonder why Veronica doesn't fly._ **Kim** thought to herself as she landed outside GO Tower. When she saw the monument to comic book clichés, **Kim** began to rethink her decision, but truly, where else could **Kim** go in Shego's body? Reluctantly, **Kim** unlocked the door with Shego's Glow and walked in.

Hego was stunned when he saw his sister's Glow deactivate the tower's defenses. "What are you doing here, sister?" **Kim** smiled inwardly at her plan. "Hego, we need to talk. I have a business proposal for you." **Kim** imaged Hego's shock at his sister's apparent willingness to talk. **Kim** walked into the main room and sat in Shego's chair. "We didn't end on the best of terms, Victor." He nodded. "Yes, it was unfortunate that you chose that way to live your life outside nature." **Kim** shivered unconsciously. "Damn it, Victor! I loved being a hero. It was your stupidity and code I couldn't stand." **Kim** growled as her eyes blazed. "I left because you and the idiot wouldn't use your heads. I don't hold the twins responsible for following you and Arnold. They want so much to impress you and Mego, but they need appropriate roll models. I have a few conditions." **Kim** stood. "If you don't accept my terms as they are, I walk." **Kim** watched a glimmer of hope rise in Victor's eyes. "1) I become team leader. You are grossly incompetent. 2) We overhaul the tower's system's for true security. When we had to go to Kimmie's house to plan for Aviarius, that was embarrassing. 3) Personal life does not affect the team." **Kim** growled. Victor looked at his sister's body. "What happened to bring you back to the side of right and good, Sister?" **Kim** smirked. "Let's just say I've been affected by someone and leave it at that." The teen said calmly. Victor raised an eyebrow. "This…Dr. Drakken…has abandoned you." Victor sighed and put his hand on Shego's shoulder.

"Yes…but I left the job. I wasn't fired." **Kim** said calmly with a sigh. Victor blinked and looked at **Kim** in shock. "…but you like ev-" **Kim** cut him off as she jumped up and rammed him into the wall behind them. "DO NOT talk to me about what you think you know, Victor!" **Kim** roared. "I left because the person has freed me from my fear! I'm willing to patch things up between us if you and the rest of the boys are willing to start behaving as a real 'Team Go'." **Kim** told him before she sat back down. Victor sighed and turned away from her as he thought about the deal. _What can I lose?_ The Strongman thought as he turned back to **Kim** and stuck out a hand with a small earpiece in his hand. "Welcome back, Sis."

 **Veronica** woke up to a strange sound roaring in her ears. It took her a moment to remember where she was. _An alarm clock…?_ Veronica's mind cleared. "Right…Kimmie has school today." **Veronica** said with a groan as she got up and prepared for the day. As she came downstairs about forty minutes later, **Veronica** became aware of eyes on her. "Kim, can we talk?" **Veronica** swallowed hard. "Yes, sir?" She asked impulsively as she quickly sat across from the man. "What's wrong, Kimmie Cub?" **Veronica** raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? You're going to ask me that?!" **Veronica** growled. "I'm so confused, Dad. On one hand, you hate the idea of K-me dating a guy." **Veronica** suppressed a gag at the thought. "On the other, I find a girl, and you threaten to blow her head off!" James held his hands up. "Let me explain. I was scared for you." **Veronica** raised an eyebrow, even more confused now. "Why would you want to protect me from Veronica? She's never hurt me…badly."

James sighed and squeezed his daughter's hand. "It has to do with your DNA, Kimmie." _Kim has a genetic anomaly?_ Veronica thought in shock. "At first, I didn't think anything of it, so I never told you. Then, Wade called me and said he got an abnormally high speed reading from the Kimmunicator right after you left to go to school yesterday morning." Veronica became aware of extra pressure on her hands. "Kim, your mutation allows you to have super-speed." _Real world Quicksilver? Damn, Victor would fanboy like crazy over this!_ Veronica smiled unconsciously at the thought. "What are you thinking, Kimmie Cub?" Kim's lips curled in a perfect **Shego** smirk. "Fighting Veronica just became much more interesting." The Kimmunicator went off, alerting **Veronica** that she was about to be late for school. **Veronica** nodded at Mr. Possible and shot off toward the school.

At that moment, an alert went off at the Go Tower. **Kim** was already up. (School habits are hard to break.) and met the others in the command center. **Kim** looked at the monitor in surprise. "What is it?" She asked as she looked between the monitor and Victor. The Strongman tapped his chin in thought. "Curious…" He said as he brought the occurrence of the first speed anomaly up and compared them. _It can't be!_ **Kim** thought as she remembered the instance of super-speed the day before. **Kim** had to stop them. "I'll take care of this myself." **Kim** said to them. Before she could vanish in a flash of green light, Victor gripped Shego's shoulder. "You just said we should work as a team." **Kim** groaned. _Me and my big mouth…_ She thought. "True…you boys hang back and watch. You guys need a few courses in how to handle an opponent before you're ready for the field." **Kim** told then firmly. The boys didn't argue.

For **Veronica** , school was easier than she remembered. That is until Bonnie came into the picture. _Damn it! Typical…_ **Shego** thought as she felt as shiver crawl up her spine at Bonnie's approach. _How bad is this bitch? No body freaks me out…except Evil Buffoon._ "Hey, Kim, where's the dumbass?" **Shego** felt a small pang of anger at Bonnie. "Ron is not a dumbass. He's Autistic, not stupid." **Shego** growled at her as she turned around quickly on the girl. Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you care?" Bonnie retorted. "I care because he's K-my friend!" _As in, only I can call him Buffoon!_ **Shego** blinked as she felt a strange surge of sisterly protection toward the Buffoon. _Must be left over from Kimmie's head._ **Shego** thought as she heard her own voice. "Knock, knock; Kimmie!"

 **Kim** said with a smile as she lit Veronica's hands. **Shego** surprised **Kim** with a burst of speed and tackled her. **Shego** smiled. "Two can play that game, Kimmie." **Kim's** eyes widened as **Shego** closed the already intimate distance between them. "Get off me!" **Kim** growled as plasma flashed to life and attempted to strike **Shego** only to miss her. "What the hell did you do to my body, Shego?!" **Shego** smirked. "Kiss me, and I'll tell you!" At that moment, **Kim** found herself conflicted. She wanted to know how her body was altered. Part of her wanted to feel **Shego's** passion again, but she was terrified. They weren't in the privacy of her room anymore; they were in the very public and judgmental setting of a hallway of Middleton High School. **Kim** decided, if they were going to get flack, she and **Veronica** could kick their asses easily. "You win, you stubborn bitch!" **Kim** growled as she kissed **Shego** gently.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	4. Back Home

**Author's Note:** This is the last "Body Swap" chapter. Same rules apply as with previous chapters.

Chapter Four: Back Home

The first thing **Kim** did when the kiss broke was look around at all the shocked faces around her. The confidence **Veronica** always gave **Kim** started to fade as the weight of what she and the green woman had done in each other's bodies came crashing down on her back. **Kim** tried to ignore the stares, but she could feel them boring inside her mind and easily rebuffing her attempts to keep them out of her thoughts. _Stop it! Please, stop!_ **Kim's** mind swirled with anxiety as the world began to spin around her. Imagined thoughts of her classmates laughing and calling her a freak flashed through Kim's mind. Even Ron joined in on the scorn. _"If you're going to date the enemy, I don't see how I can trust you."_ Then, **Kim** heard her Mom and Dad. _"You're no longer my daughter, Kimberly Ann!"_ Her Dad's voice roared in her mind. The voice of her mother truly broke Kim. _"I thought you were better than that deranged woman, but you are the same: seeking thills and breaking rules. I have no daughter!"_ The more she thought about it, the less control **Kim** had over the plasma.

 **Veronica** saw this coming a mile away. "Oh…SHIT! Hego, get your ass in gear! Emergency Evacuation Plan Βατά! Go! Go! Go!" **Veronica** roared at the boys as she activated the emergency fire alarm near them. They just stared at Kim's body in shock. "Did I fucking stutter?! Move!" Hego continued to stare. Kim was sounding just like… "S-Shego?" "Later. Stay focused, HEGO!" **Veronica** roared. As the boys finally got the message, they started gathering students. Hego gave a worried look to **Veronica**. "What are you going to do?" **Veronica** looked at him with a deadpan look. "I'm staying with **Kim**." She growled. "You realize that's probably a one-way trip?" **Veronica** gave her brother a curt nod and turned her full attention to **Kim**. **Veronica** squeezed **Kim's** hand, and **Kim** shivered as tears hissed off her superheated face. "Mother, looking at me/ Tell me, what do you see?/ Yes, I've lost my mind!/…" **Kim** sang sadly, though she practically yelled the last line. **Veronica** squeezed **Kim's** hand. "Pumpkin, let go, please." As **Kim** released a violent sob, the grip she had on the plasma released as well. A wave of green fire consumed the school not unlike an atomic blast.

Veronica thought dying would be painful, but as soon as the blast hit her, Veronica felt a sense of peace. She sat up as the green fire raged around them and looked back to see Kim's body, motionless but untouched by the blast's ravages. _What the Hell?!_ Veronica thought in confusion as she floated away from Kim's body toward her own. When Veronica touched it, she was immediately drawn inside. Then, Veronica looked around the space of her mind, she spotted Kim in the fetal position on the "floor" and calmly went over to the teen. "Kimmie?" Veronica asked with a worried look.

The girl responded slowly but eventually sat up and looked at Veronica. "How are you here?" Veronica scratched the back of her head. "I honestly don't know, Princess." Kim looked at Veronica with confusion, hurt, and fear in her eyes. "Can you stop it with the pet names?! We're not dating!" Veronica raised an eyebrow at this. "Who ever said we were? I didn't." Kim looked away. "Shit!" She cursed lowly. Veronica smiled and bit back a laugh. "So, you learned a few new tricks while being me." Kim shivered as it suddenly hit her. "H-how did my parents react when you…?" Kim trailed off as she saw Veronica's grin only widen. _That's not good._ Kim tried to think only to hear the thought bounce around the "room". Veronica laughed at Kim. "Your Mom thought we were already ruffling the sheets after missions with each other." Kim's jaw dropped. "My Mom thought…WOW!" Veronica laughed again at Kim's deep red face. "I think your Mom experimented some when she was younger." Kim nodded. "That would explain some things." Kim said unconsciously. "Your Dad flipped his lid." Kim shivered and looked away from Veronica. Strangely, it took a lot more will to break the green woman's gaze than Kim expected. "Maybe I am falling for you, Shego. The thing is I don't know yet." Veronica walked over to Kim, gripped her hands, and stared into the teen's eyes. "We'll take it as slow as we need to, and the name's Veronica." Kim blushed and nodded. Then, Kim woke up.

 _Did that really happen?_ Kim thought as she sat up, home in her own body, and felt a pressure on her right hand. Kim looked to see Shego gently holding Kim's hand. _Why do I want to call her "Veronica"?_ Kim thought in confusion. Kim groaned and tried to sit up but felt a soft hand on her chest. "Kimmie, you're not going anywhere until I check you out." Mrs. Possible commanded. Kim smiled sadly at the woman. "Mom, I'm sorry I…" Her Mom smiled genuinely. "We know about you and Veronica." Kim's moment on confusion at the name must have shown because Mrs. Possible mirrored it. "You told us Shego's name was Veronica." Kim held her head and groaned. Shego's voice flooded her mind. _"We'll take it as slow as we need to, and the name's Veronica."_

"Kim, are you alright?" Mrs. Possible asked calmly with a hint of worry. "It's a long story, Mom..." Veronica roused at that moment, sat up, and looked directly at Anne. "…but you probably wouldn't believe _us_ , Mom." Anne blinked in surprise. _Cognitive Congruence…_ The woman thought as she smiled. _I may end up thanking Drew if I ever see him again._ Kim looked at Veronica in surprise when she addressed Mrs. Possible as "Mom". Veronica only blushed. "I'm not going soft! It just slipped!" Kim laughed. "Keep telling yourself that, Veronica." Veronica stood. "Watch yourself, Princess!" She said with a smirk, but Veronica's hands didn't light. "Ladies, no foreplay with me around." Anne said as she suppressed a laugh. Kim froze as did Veronica. "Mom/Mrs. Possible!" Anne couldn't hold it in anymore and started rolling. "You two are so cute!"

When Anne regained control, she smiled. "Kim, let's go tell your father properly." She said with a quick glance at Veronica. "Sorry, Mrs. Possible. My Old Man hated my choice, and Mr. Possible brought that back when he reacted the way he did." Veronica said gently. Anne put her arms around her daughter and Veronica. "Don't worry. I softened him up to the idea by introducing him to my college days." Kim paled slightly as Veronica grinned like a Cheshire Cat. _I knew it!_ Veronica thought mentally in victory.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	5. Training and Talks

Chapter Five: Training and Talks

Kim shivered as she rode back from the destroyed school in Mrs. Possible's car. "Veronica, you're really that powerful?" Kim asked in shock as she saw only the foundations of the school left behind after the blast. Veronica squeezed Kim's hand, a gesture that would take a bit to get used to. Then, she looked at the girl. "Kimmie, you were under a lot of stress," the green woman looked away. "I didn't help the situation much by aggravating an already difficult and confusing wound." Kim shook her head. "It's not that!" She said suddenly. "With your powers, you could burn me to a crisp when we first started fighting. Why didn't you?" Veronica was shocked. "Kim, I only went bad to piss off Victor. I'm not a murderer!" Kim gulped as Veronica's hands flared slightly with plasma. Veronica noticed Kim's fear and laughed. "If I did burn you, it would take you down for a month at least, and I quickly grew fond of that shapely cheerleader ass of yours." Kim's face heated up. "D-did you do anything with my body while you were…" Veronica pounded a fist against the armrest playfully. "Why didn't I think of that?" Veronica smirked at Kim. Truthfully, Veronica would never take advantage of a unique situation like that. "Kimmie's not so innocent. Is she?" Kim turned as red as a tomato as the statement from Veronica drew Mrs. Possible's attention. "Well, Kim, are you?" The mother asked her daughter. Kim shivered. "I've always been scared of intimacy." This surprised Mom and potential girlfriend. "You're telling me the girl who fights bad guys and saves the world regularly is afraid of getting close to people she likes?" Kim nodded. "I don't want to get hurt." Veronica smiled. "News Flash: We were in each other's bodies for almost a day and a half. I don't think two people can get any closer." Kim smiled at that and squeezed Veronica's hand.

Anne frowned. "That reminds me. I set up an appointment with Dr. Schmidt for you in a few hours." Kim smiled. _Perfect…we will have a lot to discuss_. The girl thought. Veronica smiled at Kim. "I hope being in my body didn't screw up your head too bad." Ann nodded. "That's why I set up this appointment, Veronica." As the two Possibles and Veronica got our of the car and walked in a few minutes later, The Tweebs met them at the door. Jim smiled a devious smile that quickly spread to his brother. "Well, this is a surprise." Jim said with a smile. Tim chuckled. "You owe me twenty bucks." Kim glared at them. "Tweebs, start explaining!" "We hacked your diary a few weeks ago. All mention of the Super Josh fades out by the week after you meet Shego." Kim was irate and slammed them against the wall so fast, the boys grunted as they impacted. "So…Tim and I…" "We placed a bet to see how long it would take to bring Shego to the family." Ann gently placed a hand on Kim's as the girl started to shake. When Kim looked back, she saw there were twin dark streaks in the floor like treadless tire tracks behind her. Kim quickly dropped her brothers as tears stood in the girl's eyes. Then, she disappeared followed quickly by a loud door slam.

When Mrs. Possible got up to check on Kim, Veronica put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "With all due respect, Mrs. Possible, I think I should talk to her. I'm the only one who remotely has an idea of what she's going through right now." Anne nodded calmly. She trusted Veronica. James might be a little harder to convince, but Anne knew Veronica would only talk to Kim. When Veronica knocked, Kim growled, "Go away, Mom! I don't want to hurt you!" Veronica smiled. "I'm tougher than I look, Pumpkin." A moment later, the door opened. Veronica was greeted by the tear-stained face of a distraught teenager. "I'm so scared, Veronica!" Kim said as she wrapped her arms around the woman. "This power…Mom was able to calm me down before I hurt Jim and Tim." She looked in Veronica's eyes. "Mom can't be with me 24/7! What if I hurt someone I care about?!" Veronica stroked Kim's back. "Your powers react to your emotions, just like mine." Veronica said as a faint smile pulled at her lips. "That's good." Kim glared at her. "How is that 'good'?!" Kim growled as she started to slam Veronica into a wall unconsciously. Veronica quickly kissed Kim, and the Speedster froze a few millimeters from the wall. "Find the point between rage and serenity, Kim. You can't have a functioning car without brakes. The same applies to your powers and mine. Anger and fear activate them, but happiness and peace temper their strength." Outside in the back yard, Veronica smiled as Kim raced back and forth across a stretch of sidewalk. After watching her for a a few minutes, Veronica smiled and nodded. "You're ready, Princess." Veronica smiled and laughed as Kim slammed into Veronica and the pair tumbled in the grass together. "You know I hate that nickname!" Kim growled. Veronica smiled. "Exactly my point. You are in control. You're powers no longer control you." Kim smiled. "Thanks, Professor X." Veronica groaned. _Another comic book nerd._ She thought. Kim grinned. Kim checked the Kimmunicator and sighed. "Thanks for the pep talk." Veronica put a hand in her shoulder. "If you think you're going to a shrink alone. Think again."

Kim, Veronica, and Mrs. Possible walked into the office. The receptionist smiled at Kim. "The Doctor is ready for you, Miss Possible." Kim nodded, got up and walked into the room. "Your mom tells me you just got back from a unique experience. How was it?" Kim was shocked. "I spent the last day and a half in the body of my archenemy! How do you think I feel?!" Kim held up a hand. "Don't answer that. I should feel disgusted, violated, and angry. I don't, however. We have a bond, Veronica and I, an odd dichotomy where one is not whole without the other. In her body, I knew how it was to be her…" Kim swallowed hard. "I got a glimpse of her feelings." The Doctor smiled at her. "Are you certain they were entirely hers?" Kim shook her head and hit the armrest angrily. "I…I don't know." Kim said honestly.

The Doctor pulled out a sketchpad and pen. "Draw 'Beauty' for me." Kim gave her an odd look. "Draw what you see when you hear the word 'beauty'." Dr. Schmidt clarified. The doctor was not really surprised when Kim slowly sketched out the woman Anne identified as Shego, but around the face, particularly the left side, the features took an unnaturally masculine structure as if part of Kim realized who she was drawing and tried to change it to Josh Mankey. From the drawing's left lip in a diagonal across the forehead, the drawing became a Frankenstein's Monster of sorts with the features of a high school age boy instead of a twenty-something woman. Kim was unaware of this until she refocused on the drawing as a whole. "Shego-anky." Kim mumbled in shock. "Your conflicted, Kim. Give the woman a chance, Kim. Stop trying to fit in. You save the world regularly. That's not 'normal' in society. Embrace who you are...all of her." Kim nodded, said a polite goodbye, and left. She felt a sense of peace roll over her as Kim spotted Veronica. Unknown to Kim, the teen was grinning from ear to ear.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	6. A Sleepless and Wild Night

Chapter Six: A Sleepless and Wild Night

Kim didn't get much sleep that night after she got home from her appointment with doctor Schmidt. Her mind was too busy worrying about the next day at school to sleep. _What am I going to do tomorrow? Kim thought with a shiver. Then, she remembered the school was destroyed down to the foundations and breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at her Pandaroo and mumbled, "Am I really attracted to Shego? Do I really define beauty by Veronica?" Kim growled at her slip. "Her name is Shego, not Veronica!" Kim picked up the spare pillow on her bed. It still held the woman's faint scent. Unconsciously, Kim brought the pillow to her face and inhaled through her nose. Kim opened her eyes and threw the pillow across the room when the woman's scent brought euphoria. Kim got up and glared at herself in the mirror. "She's playing with your teenage, hormonal mind!" Kim grumbled as she sighed and reached for the phone._

The first thought that ran through Kim's head when she looked at the phone was simple: _Who could I call that would listen and understand?_ Kim smiled, checked the time, and dialed Monique's number. When a sickly voice answered the phone, Kim debated telling Monique she was sorry she called, but Monique beat her to it. "I heard the school was blown to bits today. I guess it was a good thing I was *cough* *cough* sick today." Kim scratched the back of her head in nervousness. "That's sorta what I want to talk to you about. Shego kissed me!" Monique laughed. "You must be a damn good kisser, girl!" Kim pinched the bridge of her nose. "V-Shego KISSED me, Mo!" Monique smiled. "Kim, how did it feel?" Kim was thrown off by the question. "W-What?" Monique laughed. "Was it disgusting, or do you want more?" Kim shivered. "Mo…I want her to kiss me again." Kim said with a shiver as she fought the tears building in her eyes. "I shouldn't want anything to do with that thief, but I've been ensnared by her. Aphrodite herself would be jealous of how I see Veronica." Kim could almost feel her friend smile as tears began to skate down Kim's cheeks.

"Veronica…huh? You finally got a first name out of her?" Kim sighed and wiped her eyes with a free hand. "It's complicated, but we swapped bodies courtesy of Drakken." Monique started laughing. "I guess the Tweebs were in for a world of pain from her?" Kim blinked. "No…she seemed oddly comfortable with my family and slid into place as if she belongs there." Monique smiled. "I say go for it. See where this new relationship takes you." Monique told her lost and confused friend. "You can always break it off if Shego takes you to a place you don't like." Kim felt much better when she heard that. "Thank you, Monique." Kim said as relief washed through her. "What are friends for? Knock her dead, girl." Kim laughed. "I'll try. Bye." With that said, Kim hung up.

The next morning, Veronica woke up in the Go Tower with a groan. "What happened last night?" The woman mumbled with a shiver. She remembered training with Kim, but she didn't remember anything after that point. Veronica sat up and held her head. She felt like she'd been hit with a bowling ball to the head. As Veronica looked around, she saw something that shocked her. Victor had empty White Lightning jugs around him. From the look of them, the Strongman ingested about three liters of the clear, 170 Proof liquid. "Damn, Victor, you NEVER drink. What got to you?" Veronica mumbled as she stood, groaned, and waited for her head to stop swimming before she walked to the computer and checked the surveillance video of the previous night. Veronica saw herself and Victor walk into the Tower. Veronica could tell Victor was agitated. "What are you thinking Veronica?!" He growled. "She's still in high school-a minor!" Veronica's fists flared in the video. "At least she knows I like her! With you, it's a creepy old fart stalker who wants to snatch her away!" Victor punched Veronica out of reflex in the head in the video. "Instant concussion…" Veronica said as she winced at the sight. Somehow, Veronica was able to stand after impact. "At least I respect her enough to wait…for her!" Veronica growled before she collapsed. Veronica chuckled. _A breach of morality like that would make you drink, Victor._ Veronica thought. Then, she realized Victor was a threat to Kimmie's safety and took him to an old decontamination chamber that neutralized the family's Glows from back when the family really had no idea what long term effects would be. Then, she switched on the room and went to find Kim.

As Kim laid in bed, she dreamed of Veronica again. This time, it wasn't so…clean. The same Knight greeted Kim once again. She smiled at Kim. Kim glared at the Knight and felt wings push her toward the Knight at incredible speed. They clashed. Steel met mystic armor. Then, Kim struck the Knight in the jaw. "Come on, Angel. Why do you have to be so difficult? Surrender." The Knight said as she wiped a droplet of blood from her mouth. "Angel"'s voice sounded drained as if she'd already been in a prolonged duel with the Knight for some time. "N…Never!" Angel painted as she glared with newfound resolve. Angel rushed the Knight again, but the Knight simply dropped her sword and wrapped the other woman in a tight embrace. Angel struggled in the Knight's tight yet tender grip. Then, Angel met the Knight's eyes, and her will to fight slowly ebbed until Angel's lips met Knight's. "Veronica," Angel whispered softly, caught in the passion.

Kim started awake with a gasp. She instantly became aware of a presence in the shadow. "Did I interrupt something, Kimmie?" Veronica asked. It was then Kim realized her right hand was down her pajama bottoms, blushed, and said, "Shit!" Veronica only laughed at her Kimmie's reaction and came into the light. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm flattered." Veronica said calmly as she walked into the moonlight. Kim couldn't meet her eyes. "I feel so…awkward." Kim mumbled. Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Really, Pumpkin?" Veronica laughed again. "You swearing at me didn't give me any idea." Kim blushed harder. "That was my first…" Veronica sighed. "…wet dream." The green woman finished. "Geez, Kimmie, you are innocent." Kim looked away from the woman. "I'm sorry." That statement made Veronica angry. "Kim, don't ever apologize to me for something like this again." The woman said with concern mixed with slight anger. She made Kim look at her. The words spilled out before Veronica knew it. "I love you, Kimmie." Veronica pecked the redhead's lips. "I don't care if you know what you're doing or not when it comes to intimacy. Take your own pace, Kim." Veronica said with a smile.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	7. Project VALKYRIE

**Author's Note:** I do not own or profit from "Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid" or the intellectual properties involved.

Chapter Seven: Project VALKYRIE

Kim looked at Veronica. The woman squeezed Kim's hand again. "I know you want to ask me something. I can see it in your face." The green woman told her. Kim took deep breath and put her hand on Veronica's cheek. "Can you stay with me tonight? I can't sleep." Veronica knew Kim's parents, at least her Dad, would get the wrong idea if they checked on Kimmie in the morning, so Veronica wrote a note and stuck it on her…hopeful girlfriend's bedroom door. _Pumpkin could not sleep, so I stayed with her last night. Nothing happened! Signed, Veronica Amelia Go._ Satisfied, Veronica crawled in bed with Kim. They had to snuggle because of the small bed, and Veronica could hear Kim's heart thudding in her chest. Veronica kissed Kim and wrapped an arm around her. "Kim, relax, ok. I made a promise to your parents, and I won't ruin your or their trust by using this sitch." Kim giggled. "You…slipped, Shego." Kim mumbled as she started to fade into sleep.

While Kim and Veronica slept, no one saw two tiny silver dots on Kim's window curtains. Betty Director watched the pair sleep through cameras attached to nano-ticks. "Kim Possible yet again you managed to do the impossible." The woman said with a small smile. "You captured the heart of a wayward woman and returned her to the light." The Head of GJ said softly. Then, her face turned stern as she remembered the threat Gemini recently made. It was from his hidden mobile base, somewhere under the Pacific, but his threat was no less frightening. "Soon, the human race will face extinction unless I am made ruler." Gemini then produced a holo-screen that showed a very complex genetic code, one that could not be bioengineered by human hands. "I call this beautiful masterpiece the L-Virus. I theorize it came from another Earth, undoubtedly one Amazonian in nature." Gemini said before the camera panned to two henchmen labeled with an Ω (Omega) and a Χ (Chi). Once the men were injected with the virus, their bodies quickly changed into that of two women with wild lust in their eyes as the now hench-women attacked each other veraciously. Then, the camera panned back to Gemini as the two moaned in pleasure off-screen. "As you can see, Sister, though I've tinkered with the virus somewhat, it's basic function is still intact. It rewrites men into lustful lesbians." Betty shook herself of the memory and spoke softly, "A new threat is rising, and I fear that only both of you together can stop it." Betty stood and walked over to Will Du. The agent was calmly watching the integrity of a strange DNA encoding. "Active Project VALKYRIE." Betty ordered.

As Will pushed the button, the nano-ticks responded by scurrying toward their targets. He looked at the Doctor in worry. "With all due respect, ma'am, how do you know this virus won't affect Kim Possible and Veronica Go in a similar manner?" Betty laughed at him. "My brother is foolish. He neglected to inject two women with the 'pure' virus first." The woman smiled. "In his rush for world conquest, my brother forgot to test an unaltered virus within its natural host as a 'control', if you will." She placed her hands behind her back and began to pace as she continued to explain. "If he had done so, Gemini would have found that the virus alters one woman's body structure into that of a weapon of some form when she is aroused, usually dependent upon the Arm's personality. The weapon is biometrical and can only be used by one who is a complement to their person." Will raised an eyebrow at this. "You think Kimberly and Veronica will be an effective counter for your brother's plot?" "Exactly," the woman said as she turned to Will with the ghost of a smile on her face.

Back in Kim's room, the ticks crawled up Kim and Veronica's backs. Then, they sank their metallic jaws into the back of both females' necks. The women only flinched, sighed, and snuggled deeper into each other. In addition to injecting Kim and Veronica with the unaltered Arms Virus, the ticks planted a sim program into their minds. Kim knew she was dreaming. She had to be. The teen looked up, shook her her head, and stood on a beach as the water lapped lazily on the shore behind her. Kim looked around and saw Veronica getting up as well. "Do you have any idea where we are?" Veronica asked. Kim reached for her Kimmunicator to check their location with GPS and found she did not have it. Kim scanned the trees beyond the beach. "I don't know where we are, but it seems familiar." Veronica nodded in agreement. "I know I've seen this before." The green woman confirmed. Suddenly, an angry voice called out in Japanese. Kim turned to the voice and gasped. "Momori…" Kim said in shock. Veronica smiled at the connection. "So Kimmie has seen 'Mermaid'." "It was only on a-" Kim felt sick as she realized there was no sign of Momori's Liberator. "Where's…?" Mirei slammed down in front of Kim, blocked her view of the girl, and glared at her. "Oh…shit!" Kim growled as she was thrown back and used her cheerleader skills to land on her feet. Veronica smiled and ignited her fists. "This could be fun!"

Kim had a thought. "This is Mermaid. We have to play by their rules." Veronica looked at Kim. "Are you sure? I can take them out…" Veronica's argument turned into a moan as Kim captured Veronica's lips in her own. Veronica's body shook and changed into a green set of Medieval knight armor that wrapped itself around Kim minus a helmet. On the arms of the armor were twin blade slots. As Kim walked up to the pair, she heard Veronica from within the suit. _I'll tear them apart!_ At the woman's declaration, the twin blades slid out, coated in Shego's green plasma flame. Kim focused and ran at them. Kim's super-speed was hindered only slightly by the weight of the Veronica Arm. As a result, Mirei only had a few precious milliseconds to block with her Extar's weapon form. Blades clashed and Kim threw Mirei back as she broke blade lock. Then, Kim jumped into the air with all her might. With the right blade as the leading edge, Kim came down hard on her opponent. Out cold once the dust settled, Mirei released her weapon.

Kim woke up with a start. Right away she felt a weight on her body. Kim sat up slowly and heard her bed groan in protest. Kim didn't have time to ask why before the bed shattered with a thunderous *CRACK!" When Kim hit the floor, she heard a metallic thud. "Veronica, wake up!" Kim said in a panic. The question started in Kim's mind but became vocal. _What…_ "*yawn*…is it, Kimmie?" Veronica sat up and looked around. "What happened last night?" Veronica asked as she and Kim looked over to see two pairs of feet, one foot tapping impatiently on the floor, in the doorway to Kim's room. "I want to know too." Kim gulped at the voice of her father. "Mom…Dad…" Kim started, "…I can explain." _I hope._ Kim added in her mind.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	8. Explanations

**Author's Note:** I woke up early and couldn't get my brain to stop pumping out chapter ideas. Here's chapter eight.

Chapter Eight: Explanations

Kim shivered as she looked up at her Mom and Dad. Veronica got up and got between the girl and her parents. "Nothing happened, Mr. Possible." James growled at her. "WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT THEN?!" He yelled at her as he gestured to the shattered bed. Kim groaned, facepalmed, and stood up. "Let's go talk in the living room, James." Ann suggested. James looked at his wife. "What's the point? Veronica obviously fucked Kim good if she can't speak!" Kim glared at her Dad and was about to punch him when the Kimmunicator chimed. "Wade, what's the sitch?" She asked. Wade raised an eyebrow at his friends angry expression. "Are you alright, Kim?" James Possible spoke up. "We were just having a discussion about last night." Wade typed on his computer as he spoke, seemingly ignoring Kim's father. "I have some truly weird footage from the Kimmunicator while you were sleeping." Wade typed on his computer again. "It should be on the living room set…now." As if Wade was cueing someone, a large surveillance video took over the family TV as Wade spoke. Tensely, the family sat down to watch. _I need to have another talk with Wade about privacy when I can._ The teen thought, for once happy that Wade was hyper vigilant.

There was Kim and Veronica talking, Veronica writing the note, and Veronica climbing in bed with a nervous Kim. James glared daggers at Veronica when he saw this and was surprised when Kim calmed down as the pair snuggled together and fell sleep. Wade's face popped up on the left top corner of the screen. "This is where things get weird." He said just as Kim and Veronica flinched on screen. "Their brainwave patterns become irregular for REM Sleep." The boy pulled up an EEG of Kim's recorded brainwaves. After studying the graph for some time, Ann gasped. "They were put in a Sim!" James scratched his head. "Like a rocket test flight Sim?" Ann nodded. "These brainwaves indicate everything sensory was active during the Sim, and somehow, Kim and Veronica remained asleep for the experience." Kim spoke up. "Wade can you translate the brainwaves into video and audio, please?" Wade only smiled and pressed a key.

The screen split between the Sim and Kim's room. Kim wasn't sure, but she thought she heard her father curse and mumble "Mermaid" when he saw the beach. Then, Kim's view in the Sim swiveled at the sound of Momori's voice. "There's Momori…but where's…?" Kim winced as the Kim in the Sim was thrown back. "Oh…shit!" Ann and James stared at Kim while Veronica only chuckled. Kim and Veronica's argument about how to handle the Extar and Liberator pair followed. Kim silenced the argument with a kiss. At this point, all eyes were drawn away from the Sim back to Kim's room as Veronica appeared to turn into a sheet of green plasma and envelope Kim. When the plasma faded, Kim was in an exact copy of the armor she wore simultaneously in the Sim, and Veronica appeared to vanish from the room. "Wade, where did Veronica disappear to?" Ann smiled. "Veronica's the armor, James."

"How is that possible?!" James' mind was reeling. Wade shrugged. "Brain scan confirms. Once they fused, Kim's brainwaves fluctuated like a pebble thrown in a river." Kim sighed, "Someone with sufficient bio-engineering technology could in theory write a virus that completely alters functionality of the host." James looked at his daughter. "You're not just talking about transmutation. You're talking about completely altering body chemistry temporarily to create a weapon system out of a living being!" Kim sighed and walked over to Veronica. "It's a feat too advanced for current bio-engineering, but on a parallel Earth hundreds or perhaps thousands of years more advanced, it would be child's play." Kim countered.

Kim was about to kiss Veronica and rewrite her Dad's understanding of biology completely when there was a forceful knock at the door. Wade popped on the Kimmunicator screen and switched over to the exterior security camera as he spoke. "It looks like GJ is paying a visit, and firepower suggests no is not an answer." Kim smirked. "We'll take care of it." She said as she kissed Veronica gently, still clearly hesitant but resolved to protect her family. Kim flew out the door and took out many of the GJ officers with sheer speed. Veronica lit her hands and jumped into the fray. Even while not executing a "Drive" as the anime referred to it, Kim and Veronica still took down ninety percent of the force sent to the Possible Residence.

Kim glared at Betty Director. "What is your major malfunction, Numbnuts?! You could have called instead of taking us by force to do a mission!" Kim growled. "I could trust you; it's your other half that makes me uneasy." Betty responded. Veronica got between Kim and Betty. The former very much surprised that Betty would refer to Veronica in such a way. "Do you want me to make you really uneasy, Cyclopette?" Veronica growled as she stared the woman down. Ann glared at Betty. "You always were a bitch, Bets, even when we dated." James stared between his wife and Betty as did Veronica and Kim. "You never gave two shits about anyone unless you could use them!" Ann seemed to shake for a few seconds. Then, she tackled Betty with an irate scream. "You…" Ann punched the woman in the face. "…are not using…" Ann punched Betty harder in the ribs. "…my daughter or her girlfriend…" Ann moved back to the woman's face and punched with all her might. A tooth flew from Betty's face with the force of Ann's punch. "…EVER!" Kim flinched and took a step back as her Mom yanked Betty to her feet. Betty turned and spit blood. "Nice to see you can still take care of yourself, Sweet Lips." On reflex, Ann drew back to deliver another punch, but Kim caught her hand. "Never call me that again." Ann growled, the pain and anger evident in her tone.

Kim guided her Mom back away from Betty and glared at the woman. "Talk quickly, Doctor. You already wore out your welcome when you stabbed my Mom like that." Kim's joking attitude was gone. Veronica shivered at the deadly look in Kim's face. "We have a situation that you and Miss Go were altered to be able to handle." Kim glared at Betty. "You injected us with the A-Virus?!" Betty nodded. "Gemini is working with a form of the virus he tampered with and is calling it the L-Virus. His variation infects men and transforms them into lesbians with a bottomless appetite for sex." Ann shook her head and growled lowly, "…sounds familiar." Betty chose to ignore Ann for the moment. "Doesn't sound too bad. It sounds fun actually." Veronica said with a smirk. "He plans to infect the entire world unless he is made ruler." Betty said with a stern look in Veronica's direction. Kim's eyes widened. "That could be bad." She deadpanned. "Where do you want us to start?" Kim asked, her trust in the Head of GJ now nonexistent. _Veronica and I are going to have to watch each other's backs with this bitch in charge._ Kim growled in her mind.

 **Please Read and Review.**


	9. True Colors: Part One

Chapter Nine: True Colors-Part One

Kim and Veronica didn't know where they were when the blacked out sedan they rode in stopped. Kim shivered as they walked into the training area a few hours after they were taken at gunpoint by Betty. Kim's first instinct was to run, but she had no where to go. "Kimmie," Veronica spoke gently when she saw the teen in danger of giving up hope. "Don't you do this to me!" The woman growled with a hard glare. "We'll teach Betty and Gemini we're not their personal toys, but we have to play nice for now." Kim was broken. "They took us away at gunpoint and shoved us in cars without giving us so much as a warning!" Kim said as tears showed in her eyes. "Welcome to the real world, Pumpkin. A world where people use you and experiment without pause on you just because you don't fit as 'normal'. The only reason GJ didn't haul you off sooner was because you didn't show any signs of physical difference." Veronica knew Kim was still unsure about her, so she was slow to hug the girl and offer what little comfort she could. Kim squeezed the tears out and pulled Veronica into a tight hug. "I need you, my Knight." She said quietly. Veronica rubbed Kim's back and kept her close. "I'm not going anywhere, Kimmie." _Knight? What does she mean by that?_ Veronica thought to herself as Kim continued to lean into Veronica, drawing strength from her presence.

The Possibles were nervous. They hadn't seen any hint of their daughter or her girlfriend since GJ hauled them away. That was two weeks ago. Wade wasn't even able to track Kim. In the wake of Kim and Veronica vanishing, Wade came clean that he planted a tracker on Kim and Ron for emergencies like this. Wade had to tell the Possibles that there were two options as to why the tracker was not functional: a) GJ found and deactivated Kim's or more likely b) signal interference. "This has got to be some scheme to get back at me for breaking up with her all those years ago." Ann said sadly as she put her head in her hands and fought to keep it together. James put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "You listen to me, Ann. It is not your fault Betty has her head screwed on backwards." James said gently. "We have to focus on Kimmie Cub and her girlfriend right now." Wade had an idea. "Ron may be able to help. Let me call you back after I talk to him." Wade said with a smile. Ann and James looked at each other in confusion. "Ronald?!"

Ron Stoppable looked more fit now that Yori moved to the States to help Ron keep training. It was in one such training session with Yori that Wade called. Ron's Kimmunicator screen came to life right as Ron pinned Yori in a sparring match. For a moment, Wade thought they were…being intimate. "Am I interrupting something?" Wale's voice spoke from the device's speaker. Ron turned back with a blush. "No, Wade. What's up?" Wade shivered as he looked away from Ron and Yori for a moment. "Kim and Veronica were captured by GJ." Ron's face hardened. "I never trusted that one-eyed bitch." Ron growled as Yori put a hand on his shoulder. "Should I patch you through to Yamanouchi?" Wade asked calmly. Ron shook his head. "Yori and I will rescue KP." Yori gave him a piercing glare. "…and Shego." That was still a sore spot. Kim always acted odd around Shego. It didn't make sense to the blonde. "She's tried to kill Kim so many times. What's going on with her?" Yori smiled and wrapped her arms around Ron from behind. "Give her a chance, Ron-chan. Kim needs you now. You need to honor her by respecting Shego, too." Ron sighed and kissed Yori's cheek. "I'll do it for you and Kim only."

When Ron and Yori dropped in front of Mr. and Mrs. Possible from the living room vents, Mr. Possible jumped back in surprise. "Ronald…it's *ahem* nice to see you again." Ron only nodded. "Wade, are we secure?" Wade came on the TV with a nod. "I have schematics for GJ's latest building. It's a training facility of some kind, but it's…" Wade gave Ron and Yori an odd look as he double checked the plans. "…build under and integrated into the new design of the high school." Ron blinked. "What happened to the school?" Wade shook his head. "Ron, I don't think it's my place to tell you what happened. You'll have to ask Kim when you can." Yori saw her boyfriend tense for a second. "Wade is correct, Ron. We must find out from Kim-san herself." Ron nodded and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Possible. "We will bring Kim back, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P." With that, Ron and Yori disappeared in a smoke bomb.

Inside the underground complex, Kim sighed. "We can't get out." She whispered. Veronica glared at her. "'Nothing's impossible for a Possible.' Your Mom and Dad saw us get hauled away. Ann will not let Betty keep you. She's probably sent Ron after you." Kim looked up. "Veronica, you said, 'Ron'. You didn't call him 'Buffoon'." Veronica laughed at Kim. "People can change, Kimmie." She said gently. "Ninja Girl gave him a kick in the nuts he needed. I've grown to respect him." Kim glared at her. Veronica giggled. "I said, 'respect' not 'love'." Veronica grinned at Kim in a devious way. "For someone with such a bleak outlook on lesbians, you're well on your way to being one. You enjoyed yourself in my body, you enjoyed the kisses I gave you while you were in my body, and you even a have a unique nickname for me: Knight." Veronica looked at Kim as saw a glimmer of hope ignite in Kim's eyes. "There's Kimmie." Veronica said with a smirk. "Where did you get that nickname anyway?" Kim blushed and looked away as she tried to ignore the question.

Kim's eyes met the optic of a camera as she looked away and avoided the question. "Fastball…" Kim mumbled. "What?" Veronica asked. "Fastball Special me at the camera." "Why?" Veronica asked in confusion. Kim kissed her cheek. "Trust me." Veronica smiled, picked up Kim, and threw her at the camera. Kim gripped it tightly, reached behind her head, and plucked a tiny device from her scalp. _Please, let me be right._ Kim thought as she carefully placed the micro-tracker on the back of the camera. Kim grinned as the camera glitched, and an LED on the tracker glowed red. Once Kim was sure the tracker was active, she jumped down from the camera and landed on her feet. "What was that for?" Veronica asked. "I just gave Wade our location, and the Trojan in the tracker will give Wade access to this sector of GJ surveillance." Kim said. Veronica grinned. "I like this new side of you, Pumpkin."

Ron and Yori were going in the empty school building when Ron's Kimmunicator pinged in his ear comm. Ron simply pushed a button on the earpiece to send acknowledgment. Wade spoke. "Kim's tracker just popped back online with a back door into their surveillance systems." Ron nodded. "Expand the Trojan to comms, Wade. If a GJ Agent farts, I want to know about it." Wade only chuckled at Ron's hyperbole. Ron and Yori slipped deeper into the bowels of the dragon until they came to the lower levels. Ron smiled when he spotted guards and slid around them with ease. When Ron heard footsteps running toward him and Yori, he tensed on instinct. At that moment, Wade broke into the GJ comms. "…and Subject Two are loose!" Ron scowled as he heard Betty respond, "Terminate on sight!" "No one hurts-" Ron cut himself off when he saw the source of the footsteps. "KP!"

At Ron's jovial shout, guards seemed to materialize out of the walls. "Kim, get Shego out of here and go! Yori and I will take care of these guys." Ron said with an alien seriousness in his face. "No, Ron. I'm done running!" Kim pulled Veronica into a passionate kiss and giggled. Ron was stunned. "Kim?!" Yori elbowed him. "Don't spoil the moment, Ron-chan!" Her grin only widened as Veronica turned into green plasma and became armor around Kim. "Alright, boys! Let's party!"

 **Please Read and Review.**


	10. True Colors: Part Two

Chapter Ten: True Colors-Part Two

As Kim and Shego fought Betty's lackeys, Kim couldn't help thinking about Gemini. The man was odd. As she and Veronica sliced through GJ agents, Kim thought about Gemini's plan. One particular problem about it wouldn't leave her alone. _Out of all the means by which to conquer the world, why would he choose to turn the world into horny sluts and doom the world in his bid for domination?_ She thought as the Veronica Arm made short work of the men sent to capture them. _We need to talk to Betty._ Kim thought. Veronica froze Kim's body. Kim tried to move. "Veronica, we need her to find out as much as possible about Gemini." Veronica spoke in Kim's mind. _Princess, why do you always have to do things the hard way? Ask Nerdlinger to pull GJ's files and everything else he can find on Gemini._ Kim blinked as they knocked out the last guard between them and Betty.

Kim walked up to Betty and relaxed, allowing Shego to go back to her human form. "Betty, what was your brother like as a child?" Betty was taken by surprise at the shift in subject matter. "This is about Gemini's plan, not Gemini!" Betty protested. Kim nodded. "Exactly but to know the crime, one must know the motive. To know the motive, one must know the mind of the perpetrator." Kim said as she frowned at Betty. "Gemini…was odd growing up." Betty finally relinquished. "We lived in a very conservative and rural part of the country as children." Betty gave a hollow chuckle. "My parents would have lost their minds if they could have met you two." Betty said as she gestured to Shego and Kim. Kim sighed. "Ah…" Betty nodded. "At an early age, Gorge began to dissociate with himself. He would steal my clothes and call himself 'Daniella'." Veronica raised an eyebrow at that. Kim just nodded and gestured for Betty to continue. "My parents thought my brother was nuts." Veronica smirked. "He sounds nuts to me so far." She said honestly. Kim shot Veronica a look. Betty cleared her throat. "The psychologist my parents hired diagnosed him with Multiple Personality Disorder and sent him to asylum."

Kim blinked. "It's definitely a mental disorder, but I…think he was misdiagnosed." Kim said calmly. Betty nodded. "I didn't buy the diagnosis either." She said. "He never blacked out during his episodes as 'Daniella'. His behavior didn't change radically as with normal cases of Freudian Personality Break. He seemed to be functional from a psychological stance." Kim tapped her chin. Then, she snapped her fingers. "GIDD!" Betty looked at her with the same confused expression as Veronica. "Come on, Kimmie. We can't all understand abbreviation Teen Talk." Kim giggled at her girlfriend and shook her head. "GIDD, Gender Identity Dissociative Disorder…it's a mental condition where the person is under the delusion they are in the wrong body. Of course, this is all a state of mind and though completely inaccurate to an observer, the delusion is very real for the patient. It's much like a hallucination or schizophrenic delusion. Nothing can be done to change the person's mind with the exception of intense therapy in mild cases." Betty's eyes widened. "As children, I was the favorite. Could this have started as a simple bid for attention and ballooned from there?" Kim nodded. "Most likely…" Kim frowned. "By now, he's so buried in the idea that very little can be done." Veronica smiled. "What are we waiting for?" Kim shot Veronica a 'Do I Look like I'm Done?' Expression. "Betty, once he's captured, he needs to be institutionalized, not imprisoned."

Veronica shook her head as she and Kim flew to Gemini's lair in a ride Wade hooked them up with. "How'd you figure it out? I have to know." Kim giggled. "Gemini's plan was too specific and though it would be successful for a time, Gemini would soon rule no one as populations dwindled. Thus, the plan would terminate with Gemini in a worse state than when he began." Veronica nodded. "Not even Drakken is stupid enough to inadvertently kill his subjects in any world domination plan." Kim nodded. "Exactly. Gemini's plan had a flaw no villain in their right mind would allow. His 'plan' is actually a cry for help." Shego nodded as they neared Gemini's hideout.

Veronica grinned as they landed with no welcoming committee. "Well, this is a relief." Kim commented. Veronica laughed. "If Gemini turned the virus on his entire staff…" An unhindered scream of absolute ecstasy blasted out of the doors. Kim blushed hard. Veronica wiggled her eyebrows at Kim. "Aw…is Kimmie embarrassed?" Kim glared at her. "Yes…our relationship is ours, but I don't feel comfortable with other people." Veronica only laughed harder. "Just relax, Kimmie." Veronica said as they walked into the place. The air hung heavily with the scent of sex. The aroma threatened to overwhelm her and placed thoughts in Kim's head. "Shit!" Kim cursed. "Shego, I need to suit up. The air in here is messing with my head." Shego grinned as Kim kissed her deeply.

Kim sighed in disappointment as the Veronica Arm formed around her. _That was close. Huh, Kimmie?_ Veronica spoke in a seductive tone. Kim started walking toward Gemini's main room. "Don't start with me, Veronica!" In truth, Kim's body was aching for her lover. They had yet to be truly intimate since being infected, and Kim was very frustrated in that regard. Veronica could feel Kim's aggression and smiled mentally. _Relax, Kim._ Veronica assured her. _I'm sure between your Mom and Dad they could engineer virus suppression serum._ Kim shivered at the thought of losing the…oneness she felt with Veronica while wearing her Arm. _I said "suppression" not "eradication"_. Veronica spoke gently. … _just enough to give us control of my Arm Form_. Kim smiled at that. "You would do that for me?" Kim spoke aloud. _Anything for my Princess…_

When Kim met with Gemini, the poor man was in pain. "Why didn't this work?!" Gemini cried out as he looked around the room at his former lackeys who were enveloped in the haze of lust with each other. Kim let Shego go back to her human form. "You didn't lose that arm. Did you, Gemini?" Gemini stared at her. "Gemini is disgusting. I want Daniella!" Kim found the latches for the mechanical arm and slowly slipped it off Gemini's arm. "My God!" Kim whispered in shock. Under the metal arm, cuts and large bleeding fissures covered his arm. Kim looked him in the eyes and traced the scars. The remaining flesh on that arm looked like an arm from the Bride of Frankenstein, scarred but nonetheless feminine in appearance. "Come on, Gorge. Your sister is very worried about you." Kim said gently. Gorge's eyes showed with the light of a child. "Betty Boo is worried about…me?" Kim just nodded. "Let me call her, and we can get you back together."

Betty was shocked to say the least when Kim and Shego came back with her broth in tow. "What did you do?" Betty asked in shock. "It's amazing what a talk can do when you're Kimmie." Veronica said with a slight growl. "Unfortunately, he's regressed to when the fracture first started." Kim said when Betty saw her brother's childlike behavior. "You can start over, Betty. Take that chance." Kim said gently. "Believe me. Second chances are rare in this world."

 **Please Read and Review.**


	11. Unintended Consequences

Chapter Eleven: Unintended Consequences

As soon as Veronica and Kim got back to Kim's house from Global Justice, Kim crashed under the sudden weight of a single realization. _School is going to be Hell tomorrow._ Kim thought as Veronica smirked. "What are you worried about, Pumpkin?" She asked with a frown. Kim looked at the green woman. "Tomorrow is is Monday." Kim said quietly. "You go back to Drakken, and I go back to school." Kim said with a groan as she buried her face in her pillow. Veronica raised an eyebrow. "You think everyone will hate you just because you fell for a badass?" Veronica asked with a grin. Kim looked into her lover's eyes. "I will be eaten alive!" Kim said with terror in her eyes. Veronica sighed and looked at Kim. "Which is more important, me or your high school reputation?" Veronica asked with a look of pain in her eyes. "You've spent your life pleasing others. It's time to think about you for once, Kimmie." Veronica said with a smile. Kim shivered and looked at the green woman. "In other words, take a lesson from you and stop giving a rat's ass about what other people think?" Veronica grinned. "Wow. You are learning something from me." Veronica said with a smirk. Kim glared at her with a smile. "You are an ass." Kim said with a sigh. Veronica grabbed her gently. "…but you love my ass anyway." Kim lightly punched her playfully. Kim tensed for retaliation, but the return never came as both passed out and collapsed into the bed in a heap.

"Kimmie Cub! Veronica! It's time for breakfast!" Kim and Veronica shared a look as they both felt something was off. It took a moment for them to realize that they had been restless in the night and were now spooning, Veronica behind Kim. Kim blushed while Veronica just gave the girl a sultry grin. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Kimmie." Kim rolled her eyes with a sigh. Then, she noticed the clock. "Damn it!" Kim growled. "I'm late!" Kim quickly stripped, flashed into the shower, washed and rinsed before the water could get warm, ran by Veronica, and dressed quicker than Veronica could track. "Damn, Kimmie. You need to slow down. I want to be able to enjoy the view!" Kim shook her head. "Is everything sexual with you?" Veronica grinned and kissed Kim gently. Chaste as it was, the kiss still made Kim's face glow red because she wasn't expecting it. "Come on Kim. I want to know what the sitch is downstairs." Veronica groaned. _I've spent way too much time in your head, Princess._ Kim's eyes widened for a fraction of a second as the girl thought she heard Veronica speak. Filing that away for later thought, Kim turned her attention to joining the family for breakfast.

As Kim and Veronica came downstairs, they were greeted by the two faces she did NOT want to see: Ron and Monique. "What are you two doing so late?" Ron asked with a grin on his face as Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and made kissy faces at the couple. Veronica silenced Rufus with a nonverbal threat as she ignited her left hand. Rufus shivered, squeaked in fear, and ducked back into Ron's pocket. Kim looked at Veronica thankfully, and Ron had an epiphany. "Kim, you don't have to be scared." Ron said with a smile. Monique nodded in agreement. "No worries, girlfriend. We have your back." Kim smiled at her friends and hugged them. Then, Kim sighed and walked out to the Sloth as Veronica and Kim sighed for different reasons. "I'll probably see you in a couple hours when Drakken comes up with a new plan." Kim only grinned evilly at Veronica. _What did you do in my body, Kimmie?_ The woman thought before she started walking to Drakken's lair.

Kim shook her head as she drove her friends to Middleton High. "What's up with you, gf?" Monique asked with a concerned look. "I could run so much faster than this!" Kim said with a growl as Monique and Ron shared a look of confusion. Kim sighed and shook her head. "I'll show you during lunch." Kim said with a smile at the thought of reliving the freedom that came when she ran. As Kim walked up to her locker, she could feel the eyes glued to her as she walked. _What did Veronica do while she was in my body?_ The teen hero wondered. Bonnie walked up to Kim and smirked, "I always knew you were a freak, Kim, but come on! You could have chosen someone so much better!" Kim grinned. "Who's that? Do you mean you?" Bonnie instantly became red-faced in anger or embarrassment, Kim couldn't decide which. Barkin was nicer to Kim for some reason, and the student body seemed to give her a wide berth. _Maybe I should thank Veronica when I see her again._ Kim thought as the lunch bell rang. Kim's smile vanished though as something Kim could only describe as a phantom pain from someone else's

When Veronica walked into Drakken's lair, the blue man stared at her in shock. "What are you doing here, Shego?!" Drakken growled. "Are your brothers also here to arrest me and take me in?!" Veronica shook her head. _Princess, when I see you again, it isn't going to be pretty!_ Drakken started to shiver as Veronica glared at the man. "What did Kim Possible do to you, Shego?" Drakken asked with a shiver. Veronica smiled. "It looks like she whipped my brothers into shape. I'm just disappointed it wasn't me." Veronica said with a smile at the thought of going back to her family again. Veronica's face darkened again as memories of pain ran through her mind. _I doubt Kimmie could have convinced Victor to drop_ _his_ _self-righteous_ _attitude._ Veronica thought. _She's too_ _good for something like that._ "How much do you know, Doctor D?" Veronica asked with a raised eyebrow. Drakken was surprised that Shego had yet to threaten him with plasma burns. "Are you joking, Shego?" Drakken asked as he walked over to a massive screen and pulled up Gemini's security footage.

"The security tapes are all over the Dark Web." Drakken said. There was no sound, but sound was not necessary. The video showed Kim and Veronica storming into Gemini's stronghold. Then, came the point where Kim was almost overwheilmed until she kissed Veronica, and Veronica became an armor that surrounded Kim. Drakken looked directly at Veronica with an almost predatory smile. "I must know how this is done!" Drakken said as he tried to tackle Veronica. She dodged only to be sprayed with a fire extinguisher by one of Drakken's henchmen just as her hands ignited. "None of that, Shego, struggle and you'll just make things more painful." Drakken growled as his henchmen surrounded the neutralized Veronica. "With a set of armor like you, no one could stand against me." Drakken growled with a dark smile on his face. "It seems you are activated by a simple kiss." Drakken said as he inched closer to Veronica.

As Drakken kissed Veronica, Kim flashed in and punched Drakken hard enough to slam him into the wall and create a deep dent in the metal wall. "Drakken, what the hell is your problem?!" Drakken stared at Kim with terror-stricken eyes. "Kim Possible?!" Drakken said in fear. "How are you here so fast?!" Kim glared at the blue man. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out!" Kim turned her attention to Veronica. "What did he do to you?" Veronica remained stony to anyone who had not spent time in the green woman's mind, but Kim could see the pain in her love's eyes. "He tried to make me engage my Arm."Veronica said in pain but trying to hide it. Kim cupped Veronica's face in both hands and kissed Veronica passionately as tears dried on the green woman's face before Kim was swallowed in plasma green flames. As the light faded, Kim stood with her Veronica Arm gleaming and stared at Drakken with rage in her eyes. "So, you want to know how she works, Drakken?" Kim growled. The redhead walked up to the man as he gulped. "K-Kim Possible doesn't kill!" Kim smiled at the man and activated Veronica's left arm blade. "There are worse things than death, Doctor D." Kim then jammed the blade into Drakken's "family jewels" as the man screamed in agony.

 **Please Read and Review.** The whole trying to activate an Arm with another Extar besides the one they are bonded to is akin to rape in "Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid". Hey, just a little context to show why Kim reacted the way she did. Don't shoot me!


	12. Linked

Chapter Twelve: Linked

Betty Director stared at the view-screens of the GJ surveillance wing and watched as Drakken was enticed by the abilities Veronica had displayed in her and Kim Possible's capture of her wayward brother. Betty turned her mind to Gemini for a second. In the weeks since he was returned under her care, Gemini was making surprisingly quick progress on the psychological front. He wasn't completely healthy, and she suspected he would never be. However, Gemini was functional, and GJ psychologists told her that he would be able to be released in a month's time. The thought of Gorge in a healthy state brought a rare smile to the woman's face. The moment of happiness vanished when she saw Kim use the Veronica Arm to castrate Drakken. The woman's eyes widened in shock at the sight. _Why would Kim be so brutal?_ The woman thought as he pushed a button on the console.

Wade's face appeared on the screen next to the video. The boy did not look happy. "Why did you hack my systems? No, a better question, how did you hack my systems?!" Betty waved off Wade's anger. "That is not important. I think that Shego is having a negative impact on Kim." Betty told Wade. The boy genius bristled for a moment at Betty's use of Veronica's alias, and it pissed him off because it took a lot for the boy to trust anyone with his Agoraphobia. Veronica had done a monumental work in earning his trust with Kim. For the moment, the boy hid his anger in a chuckle at her in disbelief. "This is KIM we are talking about here. If anyone is having an effect on anyone, Kim is having an effect on Veronica."

Betty shook her head. "Kim neutered Drakken eirlier." Wade's eyes widened. "May I see the security video?" Betty saw no point in trying to hide information from Wade; the boy would find what he wanted regardless. Betty nodded and played the video. Wade was stunned. Drakken was in Veronica's face, and he looked plain predatory. Wade shook his head as a blurr knoched Drakken on his ass. When Wade could see Kim, he smiled slightly as she checked on Veronica. Then, Wade paled when Kim looked at the camera again, activated her Veronica's Arm, and cut Drakken. Then, Kim and Veronica left Drakken to his misery. "Mr. Load, do you see what I mean?" Wade shook his head. "No, ma'am; I see a woman protecting her lover." He said firmly. "…and they will protect each other, even from you." Wade said before he cut the connection. _That's what worries me,_ Betty thought as her neutral expression gradually fell into a scowl at the thoughts in her mind. _When it was Kim and Ron, I could trust them. KiGo is different._

Kim and Veronica ran back to school still bonded. Veronica only relaxed enough to return to her human form once the pair was at the door to the school. "Kim," Veronica said quietly. "Thank you." Kim smiled at Veronica. "You were in trouble, and I helped you." Kim spoke softly. As the two were about to embrace. Kim felt her instincts spike and whirled around to see Bonnie smirking at Kim. "What do you want, Bonnie?" Bonnie walked over to them, and Kim's instincts began to redline. "So, this is the chick in your locker. I thought she would be sluttier because you only have her mugshot." Bonnie said as she winked at Kim. That one threw the redhead off for a moment.

Kim looked at Veronica and slowly moved away from the woman, still quite worried about her state after contact with Drakken. Then, Kim walked up behind the Queen Bee and whispered in her ear, "I know countless ways to kill you, at least ten moves that would paralyze you from the neck down, chi points that would render your legs useless for approximately four hours, two ways to blind you, and one way to make you live out the rest of your days on a ventilator." Bonnie turned to Kim and suddenly kissed her! Bonnie smiled at Kim when she parted, ignoring Kim's seething girlfriend behind them, and let out a sensual moan. "Brick is always scared to really give me what would turn me on." Bonnie whispered in Kim's ear, her voice dripping with so much sugar, it made the redhead cringe. _How screwed up are you, Bonnie?_ Kim thought, suddenly worried for the girl's sanity.

"WHAT IS THE SITCH?!" Veronica snapped as she glared fireballs at Bonnie. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at the green woman. "I'm kissing Kim Possible." Bonnie said in perhaps the stupidest move the girl could have made. Kim looked at Veronica as if to say, _I've got this._ Veronica gave a slight nod, but the woman's eyes still glowed with fury. Then, Kim moved too fast to be seen and slammed Bonnie into a row of lockers. "I'm taken…" Kim growled over the moan that escaped Bonnie's mouth. "Do that again, Tin Teeth." Bonnie whispered in a tone that made Kim shiver and back away. "Oh…kay…" Kim mumbled, trying her best to keep it together in front of a chick that obviously took SM to an unbelievable level.

Barkin walked out into the hall to see Bonnie Rockwaller holding her neck, shivering, and grinning with a half-lidded and glazed over look in her eyes as she slid down down the bent locker doors with a gasp. Barkin looked over an saw a shaking Kim with Miss Go in a strange suit trying to talk Possible down from her anger. "Possible, what the hell is going on here?" Veronica smiled at the man. "Dissension in the ranks, sir." She said smoothly. "Captain Possible was assulted by Squad Leader Rockwaller, sir. The captain simply defended herself." Barkin raised an eyebrow. "I never took you for the military type, Miss Go." Veronica nodded. "My father served his country well in the Gulf War, sir." Barkin nodded, "Carry on, Possible." He turned to Bonnie. "Rockwaller, you will surrender yourself for disciplinary action immediately." Bonnie gulped and the gaze of pleasure left her eyes instantly.

Kim looked at her green girlfriend. "Maybe you should stick around, Veronica. Barkin's never taken my side." Veronica smiled. "Military men respect those who can handle themselves in a fight AND respect their COs." Veronica sighed. "Barkin most likely gets on your case because he sees the Buffoon's lack of a proper attitude as a negative influence. You're always with him, so you are a casualty of friendly fire." Kim nodded as the mention of "friendly fire" sparked something in her mind. "Betty…" Veronica raised an eyebrow. "What about the-" The bell for Kim's next class cut her off. "I'll talk to you after class, Veronica."

Veronica nodded and was in the process of walking outside the school to leave when she felt a familiar presence behind her. "Barkin, what do you want?" She asked without turning to face him. "Well, you see I rather enjoyed myself last time we were together and…" Veronica held up a hand. "Stop right there, Slick." She growled. "I didn't have my head on straight at the time, and you can save your breath, Barkin. I'm taken." Barkin's eyes widened. "Oh…I see…" Veronica turned and smirked at the retired vet. "SHE can kick your ass at any time." Barkin stumbled back as if he'd been punched. _Who is this woman?_ Barkin thought. He shook his head. "I guess I dated your twin that night." Veronica smiled and nodded. "She wouldn't shut up about you. It was driving me insane." Barkin sighed and walked away. Veronica only shook her head again as a grin spread across her face. _I wonder if I can talk Kimmie into breaking into HechCo. and kicking Jack Hench's ass for inventing that fucking thing!_

In class, Kim couldn't focus. She felt as if everyone was staring at her, but when she looked around, the redhead saw everyone but her focused on the class work. _What's wrong with me?_ Kim thought as she tried to focus but the feeling of unease only grew as Kim tried to ignore it. A thought struck the girl as the nervousness threatened to overwhelm her. _Veronica and I haven't been apart since we were infected with the virus except…_ Kim's mid quickly rolled through her emotions earlier in the day: fear. There was a single question Kim needed to answer: who's fear did she feel right before she ran to Drakken's lair to save Veronica? Was it hers or Veronica's? A startling thought jarred the teen: _The virus gave us an Empathy Link and perhaps a weak telepathy also._ Kim was surprised when she felt the paranoia sink into a cover of anger and disgust. Not long after the feelings began to fade, Kim heard Veronica whisper in her head: I _wonder if I can talk Kimmie into breaking into HechCo. and kicking Jack Hench's ass for inventing that fucking thing!_ Kim's mouth dropped. Then, her eyes glinted, _Vengeful, aren't we, dear?_

 **Please Read and Review.**


	13. KiGo on the Scene: Part One

Chapter Thirteen: KiGo on the Scene (Part One)

Jack Hench sighed as he shook his head. _That fool, Gemini! He had the perfect bio-weapon system in his gasp, and what does he do with it?_ The leading supplier to the villainous community thought as he watched the footage from the raid on Gemini's lair for the thousandth time. _He alters it into an SEXUAL GENETIC REPROGRAMMER!_ Jack shook his head at the utter moron as he watched the HenchCo recovery team on another monitor while they scoured the property for some salvageable and thus HenchCo merchandise that could be resold to regain some lost funds due to Gemini's failed venture.

To Jack's surprise, the lair was left intact which meant all the merchandise in the liar was viable for resell. Jack scratched his chin."I surely would have thought Ms. Possible would have destroyed the lair. Maybe Shego is affecting her judgement." The man said to himself as he got up and began to pace near the windows in his office. A scowl settled on his face as he thought of the mercenary turned partner of Kimberly Possible of all people! What did that redhead have that made that teenage brat so damned potent?! Not only did Shego's utter one-eighty bother Hench, but there was also the fact that his company would eat about a quarter of the merchandise value because it was already used product. _Damn you, KIM POSSIBLE!_ Jack's mind roared as he punched the wall. When Hench drew his hand away, he bit back a scream at the pain that ran though his hand. Then, the man saw blood oozing slowly from his busted knuckles and grinned evilly.

"Jack Hench to Recovery Team Gamma…" Jack waited a few seconds before the team's leader came over his earpiece. "Yes, Boss?" The man grinned as he spoke. "Damian, have your team look for biologicals, particularly blood." Damian chuckled, "Yes Boss." Jack knew the perfect way to recoup his losses and make a profit out of this apparent investment failure, and with any luck, the key lay in the blood of the two people who were a major thorn in his side. "Yes, Kim and Shego, you may not realize it, but you both have given me the key to next generation goon squads." The man said with a deep laugh. _The blood will get me started, but the sample is unlikely to be enough._ Hench thought. _The bitch will be capturing those two, so I can have all the raw data and material I need._

Kim and Veronica sighed as they left Middleton High for the day. Kim groaned and looked like she was run over by a truck before she came out of the school doors. Veronica grinned at Kim. "I thought you goody-two-shoes liked school." Veronica quipped with a grin. Kim rolled her eyes. "It's the week before finals. That's the week when teachers review all the material on the exams, but if you've been taking good notes and studying like I have, it's redundant and boring." Veronica shook her head at Kim's predicament with a smirk. "I was hoping Wade would call with a mission." Kim said with a groan. "I hate going to class and just sitting there! I need to do something!"

Veronica smiled and told the redhead, "You could always do me." Kim blushed lightly at Veronica's statement. Veronica chuckled. "Come on, Kimmie. You can't STILL be embarrassed about us." Kim shook her head. "I'm not! I just don't want us to end up like those bimbos Gemini turned his henchmen into!" Kim said, "You're more to me than a toy, Veronica!" Kim said as she glared at the green woman. Veronica held up her hands in surprise at Kim's anger. "You are so much more…" Kim's voice became low and she fought a sob. Veronica shivered at what her simple joke had done to her Kimmie. "Your brothers don't think of you as an equal. Do they?" Kim said as she slowly stood and put a hand on Veronica's cheek. Veronica was surprised with the abrupt subject change but answered anyway. "They never did, Princess. The twins are the only ones I get an iota of respect from." Veronica said softly. Kim sighed and looked up at her lover. "Let's pay Team Go a visit and introduce them to KiGo." Veronica gave Kim a look with a raised eyebrow. "Really, Kimmie?" Kim just nodded. "It can work as an alias for our fused form." Veronica only shook her head with a small smile at the name.

As it turns out, Kim couldn't fly with Shego in her armor form, so the duo had to call in a favor for a drop over Go Tower. En route, Wade hacked the Go Tower's communication system which had laughable security at best, so that KiGo could announce her arrival to the team in the grandiose and idiotic fashion as Team Go's Rouges Gallery seemed all too fond to advertise to their foes. With the video link scrambled by Wade, Kim began to speak. "Greetings, Team Go." Kim heard Hego gasp in fear and Mego start yelling at the screen about how he couldn't be bothered. "You seem distressed, Team Go." Kim continued. "Your sister is mine, but do not fear." Kim said with a cackle that made Veronica shiver. "You will have the opportunity to free her." Hego growled. "Where is our team member, Freak?" Kim shook her head as she noted that Hego only referred to Veronica as a team member. "You will know in due time. KIGO HAS SPOKEN!" With that, the connection cut out.

Kim looked at Veronica for approval, and the green woman smiled. "My brothers are probably pissing themselves in fear right now." Veronica laughed as the image ran through her mind. "Hell, you had ME scared there for a moment, Kimmie." Veronica cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure you haven't been moonlighting as a villain?" Kim laughed at the idea and shook her head. "I've fought enough of them to know how they work psychologically, and I also have a bit of a dark side." Veronica smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Really? I'd like to meet Dark Kimmie." Kim smiled and wagged her finger in front of Veronica as if she was reprimanding a child. "Ah, ah, ah, not until you say, 'I do', Miss Go." Veronica shivered as she saw flashes of Barkin trying to propose to her and shook the images away before she scowled at Kim. "You're evil, Pumpkin. You know that?" Kim giggled. "You love me anyway."

"All right, ladies." The pilot called to them from the front of the cabin. "Drop is T-15. Get ready." He told them as Kim nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson." Kim turned to Veronica as they both tuned out the pilot's "Why He Did It" Story. "You ready?" Kim asked as Veronica grinned. "Time for a little homecoming." Veronica said as she kissed Kim so deeply that the pair fell out of the drop door. For a fraction of a second, Kim was scared she would splat on the roof of Go Tower. Then, she felt the familiar tingle of energy as Veronica's Arm covered her head to toe. _Kim, angle us toward the "O"._ Veronica spoke in Kim's mind. _I figured I might as well show you my old room before we meet my brothers._ Kim nodded and did as requested, curious about what exactly Veronica had in mind to show her.

When KiGo landed, Kim was momentarily shocked when they didn't seem to make any noise as they rolled onto the roof. Then, she heard the seagulls calling and shook her head. Veronica laughed at Kim's frustration. _Yeah, you could probably land an elephant on the roof of this place and be covered by the sound of seagulls._ Kim nodded as she cut a hole in the roof and jumped in. Kim looked up and expected to hear alarms go off. _This is the residential area, Kim. Hego thought no one would attack where we slept._ Kim sighed and shook her head at the denseness Hego displayed.

Then, she walked slowly and observed first the Wegos' room and Mego's. Then, they came to Veronica's. _The rooms are arranged eldest to youngest._ Veronica explained.Kim did not voice the question that was in her head. _I was a surprise, Kimmie. I'm only twenty-one._ Kim wasn't really surprised by this. The redhead spitballed Shego's age to be early twenties. Kim shivered at an alien sense of fear as she reached for Veronica's door nob. Respecting her lover's wishes, Kim decided to peak into Hego's room and stared in shock at what she saw. It was a shrine dedicated to her! "What. The. FUCK?!" Kim roared in horror and disgust at the sight of the room as she stumbled back away from the room and passed out from the shock.

The shout of horror brought Team Go running. "How did you get back here, and who are you?" Hego asked as he attempted to gain answers from the intruder. Veronica took control and tackled Hego in an absolute rage. _Why are you obsessed with Kimmie?!_ Veronica demanded, unheard by her brother. Hego used his super strength to toss KiGo away. Kim woke up at the jarring impact and smirked as she activated the Veronica Arm's blades. Hego blinked in shock as Kim Possible stared him down in absolute anger. _I would be writing a fanfic about this if Kim wasn't going to kill me!_ The blue and black clad hero thought as the Wegos boxed in KiGo with their clones. Kim closed her eyes and allowed Veronica to go back to her human form. Once free to move, Veronica slammed Hego into the wall with a dark scowl. "We need to talk about your crush, VICTOR!"

 **Please Read and Review.**


	14. KiGo on the Scene (Part Two)

**Author's Note:** I worked out a lot of anger by writing this chapter, so if it feels as if I'm Character Bashing anyone, that's why.

Chapter Fourteen: KiGo on the Scene (Part Two)

Veronica glared into Victor's soul as Kim just stared at the sister and brother. "I'm waiting, Victor." The green woman said with a glare. Victor looked past Veronica to Kim. The teen hid her fear of Victor behind a smirk and cocked eyebrow. "I…thought you were…" Victor's tongue failed him as if he was a love struck schoolboy. Kim shook her head and used her speed to to put pressure on Victor, so he couldn't use his strength to wrestle his way out. "I'm over here, Victor." Veronica said with an edge of aggravation in her tone. "Kim is not your concern at this moment." The woman growled at the eldest Go. Then, she turned to Kim. "When I count to three, I'm going to let go." Victor smiled at this. Kim looked at Veronica in shock for a moment, but Veronica just grinned at the redhead. _Trust me._ Kim nodded with trust in her eyes.

As Veronica relaxed her pressure on Hego, Kim saw flashes of a light switch in her mind across the base and gave Veronica a quick nod before she raced across the complex and flipped said switch. The room was bathed in an orange glow as Victor shivered and gradually relaxed with an exhausted and weak sigh before he passed out. "What happened to to him?" Kim asked as she walked back over to Veronica, more curious than angry. "The orange lights counter Victor's power. Under them, he's no stronger than a normal buff man." Kim started laughing. "My god, that's hilarious! He probably installed the lights as a failsafe, but it wasn't until after he installed the lights to neutralize himself that he realized the plan would only work for him and Mego. The Wegos and you are already opposing colors." Veronica laughed softly to herself. "You figured out in two seconds what took Victor nearly a month to put together." Kim nodded and looked at Hego. "Where are we going to interrogate him?" Veronica frowned and visibly flinched. "In the lower levels, there are interrogation rooms."

Kim looked at Veronica in surprise when she saw the woman flinch at the mention of interrogation rooms. _What's wrong with her?_ Kim thought. _She's been in hundreds, if not thousands of interrogation rooms. What's different here?_ Kim walked up to Veronica who had Hego over her shoulder in a Fireman's Carry. "Veronica, what's wrong?" Kim asked softly. Veronica had a momentary question whether to tell Kim or not. The former won out. "It has to do with the case that led to me eventually quitting the team." Kim's eyes went wide at that statement. "Maybe I shouldn't-" Veronica cut her girlfriend off. "No, Kim. You need to hear this." After taking a breath to calm herself, Veronica continued. "I was eighteen. For about a year, I had known I was a lesbian, but I was still too scared to tell my brothers."

Veronica smiled and laughed softly. "Then, she happened." Kim listened attentively while they walked but paid enough attention to her surroundings to keep up with Veronica as the woman talked. "She went by the name Enigma and was gorgeous. This woman had the ability to shape-shift into other people, like Camille Leon." Veronica bristled at the woman. "Is it so hard to come up with a name that is not so fucking obvious?!" Kim couldn't help it. She burst out in a giggling fit. "Anyway," Veronica said once her anger subsided. "This girl also had the unique ability to coat herself in a hyper-reflective gloss that acted like Active Camouflage." At Kim's lost expression, Veronica sighed. "Right, not a gamer…" Veronica said with a shake of her head. "When you get a chance, look up a game series called 'Halo' and look up a character called 'Cortana'. After you do Princess, you'll see why I played the game." Veronica told the redhead with a sly grin only for Kim to look at Veronica and shake her head at the green woman with a small smile on the redhead's face.

Then, Veronica got herself back on track. "When it came time to capture her, Enigma drew me out and played me. Inches from the thief's face, she vanished. Things went from bad to worse after that. The team limped along for a week or two while Hego roasted me because he was convinced I let her go." Veronica's eyes blazed dangerously as she looked at the door that stood before them. "Then, he threw me across the room. I broke a few ribs and my right leg on impact with the wall."

Kim glared at the unconscious man. "Leave me with him." Kim said with a glare at the eldest Go. "Kimmie…" Veronica started to protest but stopped when Kim looked at the woman. "Hego won't stop until I straighten him out myself." Kim told her firmly with a determination in her eyes that made Veronica smile. "Pumpkin, I trust you." Kim nodded and kissed Veronica's cheek as the woman placed Hego in a chair and turned to leave. "Be careful." Kim smiled. "No big…" Veronica smiled, shook her head, and barked a short laugh at Kim's ever-present confidence.

When Victor woke up, he felt weak which was odd considering he had the strength to lift a heavy, steel-body '50s model truck with ease. Once Victor's vision cleared up, he groaned in frustration at the orange lighting before he caught the person glaring at him. The person caused Victor to stare in shock. "Miss Possible, what are you doing here?" He asked calmly as he could. Victor looked around in confusion. "Where is 'here' exactly?" Kim bit back a smart aleck retort and sighed, "You're in a Go Tower interrogation room, Hego." The hero's eyes widened. Then, his orbs narrowed and hardened before he spoke. "Shego brainwashed you, Miss Possible!" Hego declared as he stood up straight at attention in a dorky heroic pose.

"I'll help you get back to the side of Justice!" Kim raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Kim's eyes narrowed dangerously as she stared into the hero's eyes with her own. "What could you offer as 'help', Hego?" The man flinched at the bite in Kim's words. "Obviously, my sister has turned you to the side of evil. Miss Possible, please let me help you." Kim shook her head and charged Hego. "Quit calling me 'Miss Possible', you overgrown sugar-shitting Boy Scout!" The man grunted as he was suddenly pushed with force against the wall. "The name is Kim!" Victor stared in shock as Kim blurred to the opposite side of the room in a flash.

"What did Shego do to you, Kim?!" Victor said in quiet shock as he reached out to hold the teen. Kim shivered at the man's attempted gesture of affection. "If you knew me closely like my friends and Veronica, you would know she did NOT do anything to me!" Kim growled as she gave Victor a speed-enhanced punch to the face. Victor was shocked at Kim's anger. "Then, how…" Kim smirked as she thought of how Hego would react to what she was about to tell him. "I was born with the power of speed, a mutant." Victor's jaw dropped. "K-Kim P-Possible is Qu-Quicksilver?!" Kim shook her head. "Don't have a heart attack, Victor." Victor walked up to Kim with stars in his eyes and grinned like an idiot. "No, Victor. I won't Cosplay as Quicksilver just because you ask me. It's ferociously creepy!" Victor seemed to snap out of his daze at Kim's suggestion. "Of course, that would be wrong. A girl can't dress as a male character." Kim only shook her head. _I wish he knew about Ancient Greek actors._ Kim thought as she pushed Victor away.

The action of pushing him away jogged Victor's memory somehow. Victor stared at Kim in thought for a moment as he remembered the strange armor she wore upon coming into the Go Tower. "Where is your armor you wore earlier?" Kim grinned mischievously and called, "Veronica, your brother wants to see you." Kim called, not really loud enough for Veronica to hear. Getting Veronica in the room wasn't Kim's intention with the call. Instead, the idea was to get Victor thinking. "Shego?" Victor asked as his face contorted in confusion. "Why do you need her to explain the armor?" Kim grinned. "Veronica IS my armor!" Victor did a double take. "WHAT?!" Kim grinned evilly at the man. "Global Justice injected us with a virus that turns her into a set of armor only I can wield." Victor shivered. "A virus…Kimberly, I will find a cure for you. I swear by an oath of-" Kim saw red at that point.

Kim reached up and squeezed Hego's throat before he could finish his comic book style babbling. "Alright! I have had enough! The praise was entertaining, but when you start messing with who I am…" Kim Judo flipped Victor on the table hard enough for it to split in half under the force of the impact. "…you piss me off!" The Wegos and Mego ran into the room in shock as they saw Hego struggling to get his wind back as he lay on top of a steel table split in half. Veronica only looked on from the door with a smile on her face. _Well, Kimmie, I didn't know you had it in you._ Veronica thought proudly as she gave a slight nod to Kim. With fire in her eyes, Kim asked, "So, you want to see the Veronica Arm, Victor?"

Veronica grinned and kissed Kim with passion. Victor tried to separate the pair but was burned by Veronica's plasma as it washed over Kim. Victor stared in anger but Veronica's siblings sported grins the size of Texas. "Team Go meet Kigo." Kim said with a grin. "Any objections to this union?" Kim asked with a smirk aimed at Victor. "You guys are totally awesome!" The Wegos told them in stereo. "I AM glad you're finally happy, sis." Mego said with his usual pompous undertone. The family all looked at Victor expectantly. "If you want me to endorse this monstrosity, I cannot." Kim shrugged. "Fine by me…" Veronica mentally smirked. _Ask the self-righteous comic book nerd to look into a place called Themyscira from DC Comics_. Kim grinned and asked, "What about Wonder Woman and the other women on Paradise Island?" Victor was left speechless. "I thought so." Kim growled before KiGo left Go Tower.

On Kim and Veronica's way home, Jack Hench was getting promising results from the blood sample recovered at Gemini's lair. "Incredible…" Jack Hench said as he looked at a cloned sample of the blood. "Even on the microscopic level, the cells are trying to unite with the other infected person." Jack mumbled before he studied the report from his researchers. "The genetic profile has a 97% match to Kim Possible. Notice: Suggested reason for the discrepancy is viral manipulation of host DNA." Hench read aloud. _That is logical. The virus would have to adapt the host body to use its compatible weapon most effectively._ Hench thought as he said, "Yes, Kim Possible and Shego MUST be captured, for they are invaluable to HenchCo!"

 **Please Read and Review**


	15. Shifting Rules and Rising Stakes

Chapter Fifteen: Shifting Rules and Rising Stakes

Back in Middleton, another school day was starting for Monique and Ron, but this one was special. It was the week of Finals before Summer Vacation began. They both were excited for the week because of what it meant. "Man, summer is almost here!" Monique gave Ron a smile and squealed. "I know! I'm so totally going to shop until I drop!" Ron shook his head. "Shopping is not for the Ron-man, Monique." Ron grinned like the cat that finally got the canary as the black girl grinned at her goofy friend. "Then, what are your plans, Ron?" Ron cut his eyes side to side. "It's very sensitive, sister…" Ron said as he sported a huge grin. "…but I'm going to spend the entire summer training with a very special lady." Monique gave Ron a sidelong glance. "Really? This isn't like that time you 'won an all expense paid trip to be CEO of Bueno Nacho for a day'?" Ron glared at Monique. "Yori is 100% real." The black girl grinned and shook her head. "A girl's gotta check facts." Monique looked around for a moment.

"Speaking of facts, where's Kim?" The ebony girl asked. Ron's face took on a sly smirk. "Kim is exempt, so she decided to skip Finals Week." Monique stopped walking, unsure for a moment if she heard the blonde boy correctly. "Kim is SKIPPING Finals Week?!" Monique was stunned. According to Ron, Kim never skipped the last week of a school year even though she could because of impeccable academics. Ron grinned, secretly enjoying Monique's surprised reaction but, honestly, knowing the reason why Kim decided to use her exemption privileges this time. "Yep, KP said she would need every second of time she could squeeze out of summer to get Team Go back into shape with her and Veronica as co-leaders, so she and Veronica left for Go City early this morning." Monique sighed and shook her head, unsure if Veronica was a good or bad influence on Kim at hearing Kim's reason for skipping.

Meanwhile, two hours ahead in Go City, the Wegos and Mego looked at Kim and Veronica with hope in their eyes. "You guys really want to get the team back together?" Kim asked with a look, primarily at Arnold because of his self-centered attitude. After a morning of ironing out basics, Kim was pleased to find a desire, albeit skewed, for Team Go to reunite. "The public needs to see more of their favorite star: ME!" Arnold said as Kim picked him up and looked at the purple-clad glory hound in anger. "Rule Number One: A team only functions well if individual goals are set aside to accomplish the TEAM objective. Rule Number Two: Each team member contributes a unique skill to the whole. Ron was my distraction detail while I handled the main threat." Kim said as Veronica smirked. "Arnold," the green woman told her self-absorbed brother. "That is your sole purpose on this team." Arnold fumed at his sister and growled, "Who made you two boss?! That is a gross misuse of my talent!" Kim rolled her eyes. Then, she grinned as she thought; _I have a golden teaching moment here._ When she got a nod of approval from Veronica, Kim grinned and spoke. "This is a malleable command structure, Arnold." Kim told him. "If you want our position as leader," Veronica continued. "You can fight us. If you win, you depose Kimmie and me and take our position." Arnold blanched, "Two on one? That's hardly fair!" Kim smirked, "If you would rather fight KiGo…"

Arnold's glare settled on the duo, and he charged Kim, betting on Kim's apparent lack of powers to give him an edge. Arnold smirked with a cocky grin on his face. _This is going to be so easy._ Arnold thought as he saw victory for him come swiftly in his mind. Unfortunately for the purple-clad imbecile, his focus was solely on Kim. For a moment, Arnold's constant shrinking and growing frustrated Kim's style, so that she could not land a hit. Then, Kim suddenly shot out with left arm and seized Arnold's punch. Next, Kim flipped Arnold on his back with surprising ease. Finally, Veronica revealed herself to the victim of tunnel vision and simply picked Arnold up in a plasma cage. "Huh? What?" Arnold said in shock at being defeated so easily. "Kim has no powers! It should have been easy." Kim looked at Arnold through the cell of flames he was in. "Only in your mind, my young Padawan Learner." Kim just smiled as Veronica doused her flames with a questioning look at Kim's Star Wars reference. Kim only gave Veronica a look that said, _You don't know everything about me._

Then, Kim's expression turned deadly as she glared at Mego and got in his face. "Do you know why you failed, SHIT-FOR-BRAINS?!" Veronica was taken by surprise because of Kim's one-eighty in attitude since Veronica's brother couldn't get over his Narcissistic Personality Disorder. "Combat ABC's: A) Always know where your opponents are. Even if you focus on one, you can train your senses, like hearing and touch, to watch your six." Kim explained as she paced with her hands behind her back in front of the Wegos and Arnold like a Drill Sargent. "B) Be ready for the unexpected. Your enemy will rarely be predictable and may show a large-scale pattern in fighting style, but this pattern will take hundreds of repeated fights to become recognized. In short, if any of you maggots rely on seeing a pattern to beat your opponent, you will quickly get killed because your opponent can always change up their style to throw you off." Veronica smiled at Kim. Then, the green woman looked at her brothers in the eyes. "That leaves C)." Veronica said in a flat tone with edges of anger. "As a team, you must Coordinate and Communicate in order for a successful mission. Solo heroes are in comic books for a reason. That shit don't fly in real life!" Veronica growled with a glare pointed straight at Arnold. "What really is sad, you so-called 'heroes'," Veronica continued as she paced. "You could have taken Princess and me down with your power set; Luis, Clark, and Arnold; if you followed C)."

Without warning, Veronica punched Arnold in the face with a flaming fist. The man stumbled back, startled by the attack. He tried shrink away but was captured by Kim with a motion too fast to possibly dodge. The redhead squeezed the victim in her palm until he cried out in pain. At the sound of their brother in distress, the Wegos jumped into action by creating decoys to keep their sister busy while the boys created more clones and used shear numbers to overwhelm Kim in a dog pile. Unable to properly defend herself with only one hand, Kim was forced to drop Arnold so that she could get free of the clones. Arnold quietly scurried out of the pile by shrinking and rejoined his brothers. "What the hell was that?!" Arnold roared as he held his injured arm and returned to full size. "High Stress Motivation…" Kim said calmly. "Veronica and I created a situation that forced the three of you to work as a team."

"Mission: Accomplished," Veronica told her brothers with a genuinely proud smile on her face. "Retreat to the Mess Hall for some chow." Veronica ordered. "You've earned it. DISMISSED!" The boys shot off like rockets toward the Go Tower's kitchen. When Kim went to follow the brothers back into Go Tower, Veronica cleared her throat. "Where do you think you're going, Commander Possible?" Veronica asked with a raised eyebrow as she walked up to redhead. "I was…" Veronica did her best to keep a thin line on her face. "You are forbidden to cook in my Mess Hall, Commander. You may be a great second, but a galley chef, you are not." Kim sighed and hung her head. That broke Veronica's heart and ended her game. "Buck up, Pumpkin." Veronica said with a smirk. "You did wonderful with my brothers this morning, but for our sakes, let me handle the cooking." Veronica told her as she kissed the woman gently.

Once food was prepared, Kim and Veronica sat down together away from the others to discuss what needed to still be done before Team Go was combat ready. "I can't believe it only took you one training session with my brothers to establish a firm Chain of Command in the team, Kimmie." Kim grinned. "Anything is Possible for a Possible." Kim chirped with a small grin that faded when she noticed Veronica's downcast eyes. "What is it?" Kim asked as she got up from the table and moved to hug Veronica from behind. Veronica let out a long sigh at Kim's touch and continued to stare at her lap. "Kim, believe it or not, at one time I actually got along with and liked Arnold and Victor." Veronica moved to push the food away, and Kim knew from that unconscious signal that Veronica was about to clam up on her. Kim couldn't let that happen because she needed the green woman to be completely honest with her in order to bring the entire team back to strength.

"Veronica, talk to me." Kim said gently. Veronica sighed again and looked into Kim's eyes. "Victor and Arnold were not always the jerks you know, Princess." Veronica gave a small laugh. "Then, the comet hit, and everything changed. Hego became an overbearing jerk with a superiority complex, and Mego became a Narcissist." Kim blinked as she thought of something. "Victor belittled Arnold about his power, and Arnold retreated into self-absorbed personality as a defensive mechanism." Kim stated as he mind began to roll with a theory. "I bet Arnold could grow into a giant version of himself if he was given the opportunity or the confidence to try." Veronica smiled as she rolled Kim's theory around in her mind and found it made sense. "I never thought his powers could be a repressed manifestation of self-loathing." Kim nodded. "All your powers are connected to a hidden desire." Kim said calmly. "Hego wants to be Superman. The Wegos desire more of themselves because of the bond the two have as twins." Kim grinned and kissed Veronica for a long moment after the redhead moved to Veronica's lap. "You envy the acceptance of others because of your sexuality, and that desire burns inside like a green flame." Veronica just stared at Kim as the teen buried her face in Veronica's neck. "I will ALWAYS accept you."

Across the state at Hencho Headquarters, Jack Hench smiled as the perfect test subject walked into his office. "Hello, Enigma." The man said as he smiled at the woman who for this meeting appeared as a tall woman of about twenty-five years old with brunette hair and red highlights, hazel eyes, a smooth face, deep red lips, a curvy figure, and a generous but not overly-sized bosom. "Hello, Jack." The woman said as she glared daggers at the man. "The last job you promised to pay me for never got off the ground and went to shit so fast I was almost captured by those Global Justice fools!" Enigma stood and punched Hench hard enough to send him backwards toppling over in his chair. Jack quickly scrambled out of his chair and got back to his feet. "I promise you, beautiful and deadly Enigma!" Jack said as he struggled to keep his cool under the woman's fiery glare. "You have already been wired half your fee for a job!"

Enigma stared at Jack with renewed interest once she heard half her fee was already paid. "Who's the target?" Jack shook his head. "You mean _targets_ , my dear." Enigma raised an eyebrow as a grin slid across her face. "I see. Who do you want me to impersonate?" Jack grinned as he motioned with a hand. A table with a large needle was rolled up on Enigma's left side at the man's motion. "I need you to capture these targets, but first, you must be enhanced in order to deal with them." The auto injector plunged its contents into the woman as she gasped in surprise. "Enigma," Jack walked around and pushed the table out of the way as he spoke to the woman. "You have just been made a Liberator, like one of your targets." Hench explained. "Your other target is her lover: Shego." Enigma smirked with a flirtatious look in her eyes when she heard the name. _It has been a long time, Green._ Enigma thought as she got up to start her hunt.

 **Please Read and Review**


	16. Threatened

Chapter Sixteen: Threatened

After a long day of training with Arnold, Luis, and Clark; Kim was exhausted and trudged to Veronica's room. "Just what do you think you are doing, Kimmie?" Veronica asked as she looked at Kim's hand on the door knob. Kim sighed, "I'm exhausted, Veronica." Kim growled out in a grumpy way. Veronica sighed and shook her head. "Princess, you won't open that door." Kim looked at Veronica with a tired glare, but before Kim could accept what she perceived to be a challenge, the redhead was knocked off her feet violently. Before Kim could react, Veronica caught her Bridal Style. "Let me get that for you, Kimmie." Veronica said with a mischievous grin on her face. Veronica opened the door slowly.

Kim wasn't really shocked when she saw the room. Black and green covered the walls and ceiling in various patterns. Somehow the colors seemed to dance across the wall with each other. Then, Kim noticed a little stuffed creature that simply laid on the pillow on the side of the bed that was sill made and clearly had never been slept in. Kim looked up at Veronica in surprise. "My Pandaroo! How did you get it?" Veronica grinned. "I wouldn't be much of a thief if I couldn't get it from your house with no one the wiser." Kim gave her a disbelieving look. "Fine! I lifted the little monstrosity from your house a few days ago." Veronica explained. Kim shivered as she thought of how her dad would react to the sitch. Veronica laughed, "Don't worry. I explained to Dad that I asked you to help me train my brothers into a true team." Kim grinned at the slip Veronica made but decided not to draw attention to it because Kim thought it was adorable and didn't want to ruin the fun by making Veronica aware of her slip.

Then, Kim noticed something. "There's only one bed." Veronica smirked. "Well, aren't we a genius?" Kim glared at her. "Please, cut it out. I'm too tired for your smart ass comments right now." Kim said groggily. Veronica was a little shocked by the request because she'd never seen Kimmie so tired. _The boys must have pushed her just as hard as we pushed them._ Veronica thought as she walked over to Kim's side of the bed and pushed a soft layer of warmth around the redhead. Slowly, as not to disturb Kim, Veronica slipped into her side of the bed and pulled the covers over herself. "Good night, Kimmie." Veronica whispered gently as she closed her eyes and drifted to her first bit of peaceful sleep in years.

Kim, however, was not so lucky. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled in the redhead's mind as she dreamed. Kim looked around in confusion. The words jumped out of Kim's mouth before she could process them. "What have you done with Veronica?!" Kim growled. Lightning flashed and revealed a woman with blue hair and a psychotic glint in her eyes held a limp body in her arms. Looking closer, Kim saw Veronica was drugged and lying with a dopey smile on her face. "Momoka, what have you done to Veronica?!" The woman growled as she felt anger rise at the sight. Momoka spoke, but it wasn't her voice that came from the insane Soldier Arm. It was a different voice Kim vaguely remembered from a long forgotten meeting. "I am here to give my Vivi Arm the happiness you can't!"

With a dark smirk, Momoka kissed Veronica heatedly. Kim felt hot tears roll down her face as she watched in horror as Veronica not only accepted the kiss but returned it with like passion and fervor! Kim closed her eyes and stumbled back as her fear, anger, and sadness fought for control. "No, Veronica. You can't!" Kim whispered through tears as Momoka mocked Kim. "Oh, yes she can." The woman sneered as she jumped down covered in a black and corrupted form of Veronica's Arm. The graceful curves that Kim loved were now covered in jagged spikes and looked more monstrous than human. "You should have felt the passion in those lips! It was breathtaking." Kim shivered and glared at the woman.

"Any last words, Kimmie?" The alien but familiar voice asked as Momoka activated a blade. Kim stared in abject horror as the once beautiful gleaming blade now was a jagged and mangled saw with uneven and blunt teeth. Kim's eyes glimmered with tears when she saw everything about her wonderful girlfriend and partner corrupted by this vindictive bitch. Kim glared hard at the woman one last time before Kim bowed in submission to her fate because she couldn't bring herself to fight after being thoroughly broken by the sight of her disfigured lover. "I love you, Veronica." Kim whispered sadly before the saw came down on her.

Kim jarred awake with a scream and shivered as she looked around the dark room. Hot tears rolled down Kim's cheeks as the redhead brought her knees to her chest and sobbed softly into them. _She's gone. Veronica's gone._ Kim thought as she continued to cry. Kim's rattled mind looked up at the sound of the door crashing open. Kim stared at the intruder in anger. In reality, the intruder was Hego, but Kim saw Momoka and rushed Hego with enough speed to slam him into the wall and knock him out. As Kim backed away, she growled. "Stay away from me, you evil bitch!" Kim turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder and lost herself. "V-Veronica?!" Kim stammered in shock as she stared into those green orbs for a moment and buried her face in Veronica's chest. "It was so horrible!" Kim finally blurted out after almost a minute of crying.

Veronica looked at Hego's limp form on the floor for a moment before she turned her attention back to Kim. "What happened?" Veronica asked gently. "Momoka…she drugged you and made you Drive with her." Veronica's eyes widened. "Your Arm Form was a monstrous thing that looked like what you do when we Drive, but it was a twisted and darker form!" Kim shook her head as she blinked away tears that tried to come once more. "I couldn't fight you, even as the monster you became because of her, so I let her kill me." Veronica looked at Kim and kissed her gently. "You're the only one for me, Princess. Don't worry." Veronica assured Kim as she hugged the redhead tightly.

Victor groaned as he sat up. _What got into her?_ Victor thought as he rubbed his head and came to as the sight of Shego comforting Kim for some reason greeted the man's eyes. Victor stood and started to walk up to the pair to see what he could do to comfort Miss Possible. Something in Victor's mind told him to hang back and simply watch his sister and her supposed "girlfriend" interact. _What's the difference between "Hey, girlfriend! Let's go party!"_ Hego thought. _…and "I love you so much I want to wake up with you by my side every morning."?_ The dynamic shift didn't really make any sense to him. _What happens to people when they fall?_ Hego asked himself as he got up and went to join the rest of the group for breakfast.

Breakfast was an interesting experience when Hego walked in. Everything seemed to stop as everyone stared at him. "Nice going, Victor!" Arnold growled at his brother in anger as Kim and Veronica stayed off to the side. "What did I do?" Victor mumbled in confusion. Luis looked at Victor. "You charged in when Kim had a nightmare…" Clark picked up the statement. "…and instead of staying back and letting Veronica handle it, you caused Kim to have a PTSD episode and attack you." Victor's eyes went wide at the thought. "She called me 'Momoka'. Does that mean anything?" Arnold looked up at his brother from the food on his plate and paled. "Momoka is a bitch in the anime 'Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid' who takes the protagonist's lover against her will and proceeds to attack the protagonist with her."

Victor shivered. "I would never…" Arnold glared at his brother. "It does NOT matter what you WOULD do, Victor!" Arnold said angrily as glared at his brother even harder. "It matters what you, or rather what Momoka, did to Kim in her nightmare!" Arnold growled. "You know? I've always been labeled as the narcissist of the family, but you put me to shame! Do you ever pause to consider what you actions do to those around you?" Victor opened his mouth to defend himself, but Arnold was far from done. "No, you don't. You're too busy being the goddamn hero that you forget about others! Veronica left because you only saw your point of view and would not hear her side!" Arnold glared fireballs at his brother before he took a calming sigh and sat back down.

Kim smiled at Arnold as a silent thank you and squeezed Veronica's hand under the table. Victor saw this and again wondered what was so special about his sister, but before Victor could ponder the subject in any detail, a communication beeped on the monitor. The heroes looked at each other in confusion before all six calmly but quickly walked to the monitor. All of Team Go scowled at the face on the monitor, but Kim was at a loss for who it was until the woman spoke.

 _No,_ Kim thought in a panic when she recognized the voice as the one from her nightmare. _It can't be her! "Enigma, What do you want?" Hego growled. "I hear you've got a new member. What? Are you gonna go by the name 'Team Roku' now?" The woman said softly as she studied her adversaries' faces. The linguist pun went over their heads. Enigma simply shook her head and continued. "I've got a new toy of my own," Enigma told them. "Come to the center of town and meet me, or I blow half the city away with hidden bombs." Kim's eyes widened at the threat. She's couldn't be a Liberator. Could she? Kim thought as she looked at Veronica in worry as Kim's nightmare still rolled fresh in her mind._

 **Please Read and Review.**


	17. Mirrored Vengeance

Chapter Seventeen: Mirrored Vengeance

Kim looked at Veronica in fear when the video link terminated, but she saw something in the green woman's eyes that wasn't there before: fear. The fear in Veronica's face unnerved Kim greatly, but her brothers didn't notice because they were too focused of the returned foe. "Here's what we're going to do…" Hego started before Kim marched over and slapped him hard. "First thing is we need to do is take care of our own! Be careful. Veronica and I are in charge, Victor!" Kim growled as she vented her anger slightly at the muscled idiot. Kim looked at Veronica and led her way from the group back to the green woman's room, so the pair could talk in private.

Once the door was shut behind them, Kim put a hand on Veronica's leg. "There's something you're not telling me, Veronica." Kim said as she looked at the woman with worry in her eyes and looked at her lover with a pleading expression, not the dreaded Puppy Dog Pout but something a little less powerful. Veronica looked at Kim and gave her a forced smile. "Enigma and I have…history." Kim raised an eyebrow at the ambiguous answer. "What do you mean?" Veronica looked Kim in the eyes. "SHE'S THE GIRL THAT MADE ME REALIZE I WAS A LESBIAN!" Veronica shrieked out. Kim shrank back because of the volume of Veronica's shout. Veronica sighed as her voice returned to normal. "I had a crush on her in junior high." Veronica said as she looked away from Kim in fear. _I don't like where this is going._ Kim thought as the redhead began to put the prices together.

"I never got the courage to ask because once the comet hit, everything changed." Veronica said as the green woman fixed her gaze on the wall. Damn, _I'm sorry you have to hear this, Kimmie._ Veronica thought as she continued to stare. Kim squeezed Veronica's hand as she looked at the woman and waited for the story to continue. With a deep breath, Veronica trudged on. "After the comet, things went to shit." Veronica shivered. "Elsa Eastwood went from the girl I had a crush on to the girl I feared. Creepy notes, gifts, and messages scrawled on my mirror in my room were just the start. When she got her powers, I was terrified to go anywhere." Veronica's fearful demeanor turned to satisfaction over the next sentence. "Then, I burned the bitch after she tried to kiss me." Veronica looked at Kim. "You know the rest, Pumpkin." Kim nodded and looked at Veronica as the woman who branded a mark on the redhead's heart got up from the bed.

Kim shook her head and pulled the raven-haired woman on top of her. "Miss Go, I cannot allow you on this mission in your current state." Veronica glared at Kim. "Like Hell you will! I…" The resistance died in Veronica's mind as Kim kissed Shego and gripped her tightly in a passionate make out session. "I don't like to share." Kim growled when the Veronica Arm formed completely around her. _What are you thinking, Princess?_ Veronica asked mentally. Kim smiled. "I'm thinking Enigma was somehow turned into a Liberator by someone who wants to hunt us." Kim stated as KiGo walked back to the main room. "Because of this hunch…" _…and my nightmare._ Kim added quickly in her mind. Sure thoughts wouldn't be hidden from Veronica while she was Kim's armor, but Kim did NOT want to let Team Go know just how freaked out Kim was about this sitch.

Victor looked up when he heard Kim walking towards them. "I hope your 'discussion' was productive." Kim glared fireballs at Victor. "You…shut up!" Kim growled as she couldn't help picturing the creepy shrine in Hego's room whenever she heard him. "Arnold, Luis, and Clark; let's get going." Victor was incensed. "What am I?" He growled angrily. Kim turned to Victor. "You need to learn more about how to use your powers in applications beyond brute force, so for this mission, you are backup." Victor glared at Kim. Then, his face softened. "You ever want something so badly it physically hurts?" Kim was surprised by the change in tone and subject, but they had bigger things to worry about at the present time. "I know the feeling, Victor, but we can talk about it later." She said as the group walked out. "I'll scout ahead and report back what I find to get a plan together." KiGo stated as she flashed off toward the center of the city.

Once there, Kim looked at a beautiful woman, and her eyes almost jumped out of their sockets because they widened so much. Kimmie, Veronica growled. _Don't make me let her kick your ass._ Kim grinned with a shy smile. "Do you like what you see, Honey?" Kim closed her eyes with a sigh. "Under normal circumstances, I love banter, but I think I'd rather just skip to wiping the floor with your ugly mug." Kim growled. Enigma grinned as her form shifted to Shego in her green and black catsuit. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to hurt me. Now, would you, Beautiful?" Kim grinned. "You…gladly; Veronica no way!" Kim growled as she charged the woman. As Kim activated the Veronica Arm's blades and neared her target, Enigma vanished.

 _Damn bitch never did fight fair, Kimmie._ Veronica told her as Kim looked around for the woman. Kim was distracted from the conversation when a small quake rumbled. Suddenly, Kim heard Enigma cry out unconsciously in surprise and rushed over to the voice. Kim picked Enigma up in one hand and glared at at the flickering mass of colors in her grip. As Kim brought Enigma up closer to give Kim more power with which to throw Enigma to the ground, the woman winked at Kim, turned into a copy of the redhead, framed Kim's face with both hands, and kissed Kim gently with steady pressure. Kim felt as if the kiss would have lasted forever and didn't know why Enigma was playing this game with her.

Veronica's rage saw a quick end to that question in Kim's mind. When Veronica took on her human form in a flying leap at the shapeshifter, the pieces fell together in Kim's mind. _No! Damn it! This is exactly what the bitch wanted!_ Kim thought in anger as she ran to the two women rolling on the ground in a battle for dominance. "It's just like old times." Enigma grinned at the thought. "Right, Green?" Veronica growled to cover her disgust and fear. "You are one messed up monster." Veronica growled. "Monster, you want a monster?" Enigma asked as she grinned sickly at Veronica. "No, I want MY Kimmie!" Enigma's grin only widened before she spoke with Kim's voice, "…but I am your Kimmie!" Veronica stared at the woman in shock. "You see? I can be exactly what you want." Veronica had flashes of Logan and Mystique's chat in "X2: X-Men United". Enigma grinned. "No one's ever left a scar quite like you." The amorphous woman said as she made a burn mark cover most of the left side of "Kim"'s face. "What do you want, you psychotic mutant bitch?!" Enigma grinned. "You know what I want, Green."

Before Kim could stop her, Enigma kissed Veronica. Kim could only stare as Veronica's body became black plasma and enveloped Enigma. "I will not lose her this time!" Kim growled as she raced back to the boys. Kim fought the tears that were in her eyes when she looked at the Go brothers. "Veronica has been captured by Enigma." Victor scoffed at the idea. "More likely, Veronica joined her." Kim slapped Victor hard enough to send his head sideways. "She would never betray me!" Kim could no longer hold back the tears and broke down into Victor's lap. The man stared in shock at the usually strong hero so broken. _This isn't lust…_ Victor thought as he and the brothers looked at Kim. _…Kim is broken-hearted over Sh-Veronica._ Victor realized in that moment. _"Shego" began to die when she met Kim._ The strongman thought. _My sister was revived by Kim._ When Kim looked up from Hego's lap and saw the man smiling, she was momentarily shocked and slightly scared. "Hego, what are you smiling about?" Victor chuckled. "It's probably late, Kim, but thank you. My name's Victor, by the way." The statement made Kim look at Victor in confusion. "I'm trying to say I'm sorry."

Kim looked at Victor in shock, along with his brothers. "What are you gawking at?" Kim growled as her anger began to rise after a moment as she remembered the peril Veronica was in at that moment. Then, her eyes brightened as Kim realized something. "Today is your lucky day, boys. I need you to piss off Veronica off as much as possible." The boys looked at Kim as if the redhead had finally lost her mind. "Listen," Kim said as she and the team jogged back to the center of town. "Veronica was able to break out of her Arm against my will when Enigma kissed me." Luis and Clark grinned and started to produce a mountain of clones. Victor cracked his knuckles, and Arnold went small to sneak up on Enigma.

Victor knocked Enigma off balance by slamming his fists into the ground. Kim smiled, I'll have to thank Victor for knocking Enigma down in Round One. Kim thought as Victor let go with a few haymakers. Enigma was far from done and engaged Veronica's blades. Interestingly, the woman appeared to struggle to activate the weapons. The Wegos served as a core distraction and pushed the woman back into a slow retreat as she tried to kill the Wegos only to find that the clones were not flesh and blood but merely red Hard Light constructs. "Suck it…" Clark growled as Luis finished, "…Enigma." Mego glared at the woman and focused on his anger at her hurting his sister. Strangely, Arnold heard Emperor Palpatine quietly speak in his head, _"Your hate has made you powerful!" It has._ Mego conceded as he let the hate replace his fear and grew to a large firm of himself, easily four stories tall. Enigma tried to vanish from sight, but the Veronica Arm was not covered in the reflective gloss, so Enigma ended up looking like a set of armor supported by a ghost.

Something in Kim clicked when she saw the madness. _Veronica's jealousy got her in this,_ Kim reasoned. _Now, it will get her out._ Kim smiled and eased in front of Enigma. "Don't think about moving." Kim growled. "Veronica is coming back with me." Kim growled as she began to beat Enigma with speed-enhanced punches. When Enigma was bloodied and almost unconscious, Kim kissed Enigma. The redhead grinned at Veronica's mental roar of anger. Then, the armor turned to green plasma. Enigma screamed and writhed as the plasma burned her from head to toe, reverting from black back to natural green as it grew in intensity. When nothing but a roasted corpse was left, Veronica returned to her human form. Shaking and with tears in her eyes, Veronica slowly walked up to Kim, fell into her, and let go of a mournful cry that would have shaken Warhawk to his core.

 **Read and Review**


	18. Repaired and Broken

Chapter Eighteen: Repaired and Broken

The following weeks after the event with Enigma to say things were tense at the Go Tower would be putting it mildly. Veronica wouldn't come out of her room even to eat, and Kim had to bring the green woman her meals every time the team ate. Tonight would mark a month of this strange behavior. (To Victor, the behavior was odd, but everyone else understood what happened to Veronica in that forced Drive.) Kim was worried Hego would lose his shit and burst in demanding answers. Thankfully, Arnold and the twins knew how to keep Victor occupied and away from Veronica. Kim knew this arrangement wouldn't last much longer and worried about the damage Victor would do to Veronica in her still so fragile state if he charged in and demanded Veronica shape up or ship out. Kim, you have to talk to Veronica tonight. The redhead told herself as she walked to the green woman's room with two plates of food and opened the door with her foot.

Veronica grinned at Kim's difficult position and got up to help her girlfriend. Once Veronica sat the plates on her nightstand, Kim sat down beside Veronica and squeezed her hand. Kim felt Veronica tense at the contact, and her heart broke for her girlfriend. "Enough!" Kim mumbled to herself as the hero took Veronica's hand gently in hers and placed it on her left breast. Veronica looked up in shock at Kim's brazen action. "I trust you, Veronica." Kim said gently as she took her free hand and caressed Veronica's face. "I need to know if you still trust me." Kim said gently as she locked eyes with Veronica and held them in her gaze. Veronica's eyes looked down at Kim's hand, still on top of hers which was on top of of an intimate zone for the teen, yet Veronica saw no fear, only trust in Kim's expression as she didn't move her hand.

"It's called exposure therapy." Kim said gently as she smiled at the green woman. "Take your time." Kim told her softly. "I'm not going anywhere." Veronica looked at Kim hesitant and drew her hand away. _She trusts me enough to give me her body without a second thought._ Veronica thought, surprised by the fact. Veronica thought about everything they had been through and smiled slightly. _I can't believe it._ Veronica thought. _The redheaded prom and proper Princess trusts me, a scoundrel, with something so precious._ Lost in these thoughts, Veronica's mind took a moment to catch up in real time. When what Kim said registered with plasma-powered woman, Veronica's hand stayed above Kim's chest for a moment as the woman processed what she heard. Then, Veronica wrapped Kim in tight hug, shivered, and cried softly into the redhead's shoulder.

"For weeks, all I've thought about is you walking away because I was too weak to fight Enigma off." Kim stared at Veronica in shock and wanted to slap the woman for being so dim as to think like that. "Veronica," Kim said in a firm but gentle voice. "Do you honestly believe I would leave you after something so traumatic?" Veronica gave Kim a confused look, so Kim answered her own question. "No, I wouldn't." Kim said firmly as she looked into Veronica's eyes. "You have me so thoroughly bound up in your heart. I could never hope to escape even if I wanted." Kim mentally cringed as she heard herself, but it seemed to do the trick.

Veronica's eyes gleamed with familiar mischief that had been missing for nearly a month. "You are bound to me, huh?" Veronica smirked as she gave Kim's breast a light squeeze, eliciting a gasp from Kim. "Like it or not Veronica, you're stuck with me for ever and always." Veronica raised an eyebrow at Kim. "Proposing already Kimmie?" Veronica asked with a grin. "You do work fast." Kim looked at Veronica with a kind smile. "I just keep up with you."

While things were going well for Kim and Shego, Jack Hench wasn't in a good mood like our favorite pair. "Damn it!" He roared. "A month after Shego roasts the most covert villain in the game, and my financial empire is crumbling!" He smashed a glass figurine of two birds building a nest and glared at his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, Hench spotted an old helmet gathering dust. That object sparked an idea. Hench quickly got into Electronique's lair cameras in Go City and procured the footage.

Hench poured over the video for hours until he saw something amazing. Ronald Stoppable stood surrounded by evil Wego clones. He cowered and covered his head. Then, Electronique's altered Attitudinator hit the boy. He laughed evilly and sent the clones flying with a powerful spin kick. "I didn't know you had it in you…" Hench said affectionately for reports of Ron's ineptitude had reached even Hench's ears. He continued to watch Evil Ron clean house easily. Then, Kim and Ron fought. Shego appeared to have a desire to aid Kim, but Ron kept her at bay with what seemed to be little more than his aura. "Holy shit!" Hench exclaimed when Ron's stent of evil was cut short by Kim's quick thinking. "You, Ronald Stoppable, are exactly what I need to take down KiGo." Jack mumbled to himself as he rigged the Attitudinator to a satellite command relay. Hench chuckled darkly as he found his target with the satellite and fired. The smile wavered for a moment as the madman waited for the beam to hit. When Ron groaned and started cackling, Jack Hench echoed the boy's unhinged laughter.

Kim stirred with a groan as a familiar tone rang in her ears. The teen looked over on the nightstand at the food and Kimmunicator that remained untouched due to her and Veronica's lovemaking before either one could think about food. Kim tried to reach for the device, but strong arms pulled her back with a disappointed groan. "Turn off the alarm, and go back to sleep, Kimmie." Veronica said in a tired and grumpy voice. Kim would have been happy to obey, but Wade wouldn't call unless it was an emergency because he knew she was busy turning Team Go back into a respectable unit. Kim sat up on the side of the bed and pulled the covers above her chest.

Then, she said, "Go Wade." The boy's train of thought exploded off the rails when he saw Kim in her state of undress. Sure, Kim had the covers over her body, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what had recently transpired between Kim and Veronica. Wade spaced out at that moment and only stared vacantly at Kim. "What the fuck, Nerdlinger?" Veronica growled as she sat up and looked at him over Kim's shoulder. "Do you have something important for us, or did you just call to stare at Kimmie?" The woman growled with venom in that last part of her question.

"Right!" The boy yelled before he looked away and calmed himself for a few moments. Then, he looked back at KiGo in worry. "Yori left a message on your site, Kim." Wade shivered. "She thinks Ron had a relapse from the Attitudinator." Veronica and Kim looked at each other with worried expressions. "He seems to be determined to kill you both. I…know…he…." Static cut into the feed until it was nothing but snow. Then, a chilling voice spoke in the static. "Kimberly Annnn…where are yooouuu?"

Kim fought a shiver as she stared at the snow on the Kimmunicator screen. "You know where I am, you bastard!" Kim growled as she drew strength from the warm hand of her lover on her shoulder. "You want a fight?" Kim asked as with a growl at the Kimmunicator as she looked up at Veronica with an ached eyebrow in an unspoken question. Veronica simply nodded with a grin. "We'll give you one." Zorpox seemed perplexed. "'We'? Without me, you are alone. Who could possibly fight me and hope to win?" Kim laughed. "A lot has changed, Zorpox. I lead a team now." Kim could feel Ron's eyes widen even though she couldn't see the blonde. "Name the time and place, you arrogant fuck!" Veronica challenged, "We'll be there." Zorpox laughed as he heard them both get up. "Your 'team' can't help you. The tower's anti-Glow rooms have decommissioned then for the time being." He said coldly. "I give you both an hour to meet me outside Bueno Nacho Grande in Go City. You ladies will need that time to freshen up after such a passionate night." With that, the connection cut out completely.

Veronica looked at the blank screen for a moment in shock. Then, her face settled into a glare. "Stoppable is dead meat when we see him, Kimmie!" Kim nodded with a softer glare over her own amidst a look of sadness in her eyes. "Either we capture Ron and ask GJ to keep him until the Attitudinator can be found, or…" Veronica shivered even as the words left her mouth, but her face remained stoic. "…we take him out." Kim and Veronica quickly showered and dressed in their respective mission outfits and walked out of Go Tower with their nerves alight with fear and anticipation. _Ron, this is what you want,_ Kim thought as she wiped a tear from her eye that fell for her friend. _You will get our full power._ Kim looked up at Veronica in fear. "I don't want to hurt him." She said quietly. Veronica sighed. "What would you do to yourself if you could stop him but didn't because you wouldn't kill and inadvertently caused the death of countless more?" Kim shivered at the thought. "We will bear this together, Kim." Veronica said as she hugged Kim. "He won't be able to beat KiGo." Veronica said comfortingly. "Then, we can keep him locked up until we can bring back the Buffoon." She said gently. Kim still looked unsure but nodded her thanks at Veronica as the duo neared the rendezvous point. "Remember, Pumpkin. Anything's possible for a Possible." Kim nodded, but her smile faded as their opponent came into view. "Let's begin!" Zorpox said before he charged.

 **Please Read and Review**


	19. The Great Blue Rising

Chapter Nineteen: The Great Blue Rising

Kim tensed as Zorpox charged. _I don't want to fight you, Ron._ Zorpox sneered as he saw Kim momentarily freeze and powered up a shock glove on his right hand to knock out Kim, quick and clean. Kim's eyes widened as the glove arced with enough energy to power a small house. _What are you doing, Ron?_ Kim shook her head at thought of her friend. _This is no time to freeze!_ Kim chided herself. _Besides, that's not Ron._ Kim thought as she tried to get back in the fight mentally. _It's just just some idiot stupid enough to think he can capture and hold us._ Kim thought as the image of Drakken came flying into her mind and replaced Zorpox. Kim started laughing as Zorpox lunged for her. The hero slid on her knees under his arm, got to her feet behind the blonde, and bent his arm back until it snapped satisfyingly. Zorpox howled in pain at the sound. It brought a dark grin to Kim's face.

Veronica stared at the person that was supposed to be her girlfriend in shock. Something was wrong. Kimmie was never so brutal or sadistic. _Pumpkin, what are you doing?_ Veronica thought with worry in her eyes as she approached the redhead. Kim glared at the back of Zorpox's head. "Why are you doing this?" Kim asked with an irritated expression on her face. Zorpox smiled at what was about to happen. "You want to know why? As Ron, I was the clown everyone laughed at, but now, no one will laugh at Zorpox. All will tremble and bow before his awesome might!" Kim sighed and shook her head. "The only place you're going is a Global Justice holding cell." Zorpox twisted out of Kim's grip and backflipped, sending his boot into Kim's jaw.

Kim staggered back, shock written on her face as she stared at Zorpox. Kim's shock melted into pain as tears rolled down Kim's cheeks. "Ron, I know you are in there! Fight it!" Zorpox flinched and put on an expression of sheer terror. "Help…me, KP!" He pleaded. Kim reached out a hand to help her friend, but the blonde only cackled evilly and slashed Kim's neck with a hidden blade. Blood gushed from the wound freely, but all Kim could do was stare at Ron in terror, color rapidly draining out of her face, as the last of hope for her friend died.

When Kim came back to herself, she stood on shaky legs as she held pressure to her neck as best she could. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die, Miss Possible." Zorpox sneered as he punched Kim in the face and sent her to the ground. Zorpox started laughing as Kim feebly tried to crawl away, her hand over her neck dripping with bright red blood at this point. Zorpox stood, stared at Kim apathetically, and smiled grimly at the dying and defeated hero. "Farewell, Kimberly Ann." Zorpox said with a dark smile as he turned his back to Kim, confident he'd won. "With you gone, Kimberly," Zorpox gloated. "No one, villain or hero with be able to stand before my might!"

Veronica stared at Kim rapidly bleeding out in front of her, frozen in fear. _Veronica,_ the green woman growled. _Kimmie is dying! Move your ass!_ Veronica did perhaps the stupidest thing she'd ever done. The green woman smiled, "It's a good thing I'm both, then." Veronica said with a smirk before she charged Zorpox with a scream and tackled him to the ground. It was clear that her enemy did not count on Veronica to do something so nuts. Ron just stared at Veronica in shock as the woman growled. "You will NEVER hurt Kimmie again!" Veronica growled as she poked her fingers into Zorpox's eyes, melting the eyes themselves and burning both optic nerves beyond repair.

Quickly, Veronica turned her attention to Kim. The redhead could have passed for a vampire in that moment. _Damn it!_ Veronica thought as her heart sank. _My need for vengeance probably cost me you._ Veronica thought as tears pricked her eyes. She picked up the pale redhead with cyanosis coloration in her lips and held Kim close to her. "I'm so sorry, Kim." Veronica said quietly. "I…I couldn't save you!" Veronica shivered as the last of her will not to cry faded away. With a gut-wrenching scream, the tears came freely and fell on Kim's motionless body like rain. Veronica calmed down after a few moments and gently closed Kim's eyes with a loving swipe of her hand over the girl's face. For what she figured would be the last time, Veronica cradled Kim in her arms and kissed the redhead. Warm lips of the living met the cold lips of the dead in one final act of undying love. All Veronica had time to do was gasp before she turned into plasma and wrapped Kim's body in a plasma field.

To the outside observer, Kim's body appeared to float in the green plasma as the substance danced across her body in lively swirls and other patterns. Upon closer inspection, one would see the plasma entering and healing the hero's wounds from the inside out. Kim's gaping slash in her neck that caused her death had no choice but to bend to the will of the plasma and seal itself. After Kim's body was healed, the plasma field expanded and retracted in rhythm much like a heartbeat. This pulsing proved to serve two purposes. As the plasma gathered matter in its expansion, that matter was converted into blood and funneled into Kim's body as the field retracted. A secondary effect was that the rhythmic pulses effectively acted as CPR compressions. The process continued until Kim opened her eyes weakly and groaned. Then, the Veronica Arm formed around Kim.

Kim was started when she fully became aware of her surroundings. "Where am I? Where is Veronica?" _I'm right here,_ Veronica told Kim. _I'll always be right here._ The pain in Veronica's voice was unmistakable, but happiness was also there. Kim looked around in confusion and stopped when she saw the drying blood where the hero had died. Memories flooded back to Kim and she shivered. "I was dead!" _Yes, you were; and the Backstabber killed you because you still trusted him._ Veronica sighed. _Anakin is consumed by Vader._ Veronica thought sadly. Kim shivered and looked at her right hand for a moment.

Then, the Kimmunicator went wild. "Go, Wade." Kim said calmly. "Kimmie, are you alright?!" It surprised Kim when her mother's face and voice greeted her. "Your father and I saw the news!" Kim blinked. "Why would I be…?" Kim questioned before her foggy mind finally got traction when she saw the news van. _I died on national news._ Kim thought with a groan. _Great!_ Kim shook her head. "I'm fine, Mom. I-" Ann Possible cut her daughter off. "You are coming home right now, so I can look you over! Understood, young lady?!" Kim shivered at her mother's tone. "Yes, ma'am." Veronica sighed. _How long do you think her wrath will last?_ Veronica asked. "I don't know." Kim mumbled as Veronica increased her plasma output and teleported them to Middleton General.

Kim stayed in the Veronica Arm even as she protested Veronica's continued protection. Unfortunately for Kim, Ann shared that sentiment. "Until we know Veronica is not the only thing keeping you alive, she will stay in that form to make sure you are kept stable." Kim groaned. "Mom, I feel completely fine." That wasn't entirely accurate. Ever since Kim came back to the world she felt different. A foreign heat coursed through her body, and even now, hours after her resurrection at the hands of Veronica, Kim could feel that heat mending and improving her body. Aches that had been bothering her from the extended training with Team Go seemed to vanish under the heat. Kim looked over into what should have been completely dark rooms and could see perfectly. If she concentrated, Kim could even her her mother's pounding heart across the room. Veronica decided it was safe to separate from Kim and resumed her human form. Then, she walked up behind Kim and whispered. "It seems I not only brought you back, but my Glow is still improving your body." Veronica whispered. "All of us have enhanced senses…and…" Veronica dropped her voice even lower. "I think we'll both enjoy that." Kim blushed hard, but couldn't deny the growing heat and light scent from her nether regions.

When Ann ordered a full body CAT scan, the enhancement to Kim's body Veronica spoke of became evident because the residual glow interfered with the X-Ray and image readouts and converted the X-Rays to harmless inferred. This made getting a scan of Kim's body impossible. When Veronica explained her theory of what happened to Kim in the process of being brought back, Ann quickly dumped the attempted scans of her daughter's body off of the hospital mainframe with some help from Wade. Once that was done, Ann turned to Veronica. "What will happen to my daughter? Will she gain more powers?" Veronica shrugged. "In bringing her back, I doubt Kim absorbed enough to gain my skin or plasma, but she does now have my human peak senses and healing factor. The Afterglow will also protect her from any radiation." Veronica chuckled. "That's why your scans failed."

Ann got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked at her daughter on the cold machine. "She will be a target of GJ soon." Ann growled. Veronica quirked an eyebrow. "If I know Betty, she was all over the five of you right after you got your powers." Veronica could only nod as she looked at Ann in surprise. "Betty was always after the best." Ann mumbled with a sad tone. "Kim would present the perfect opportunity for revenge in her current state." Veronica looked at Ann. "She already turned Kimmie and me into weapons. What more could the Cyclops want?" Ann shivered and looked into Veronica's eyes, silently asking the woman to protect her daughter. "She wants a willing companion to fuck and an unstoppable soldier. With the confiscated Compliance Chip technology from Cyrus Bortel, she could easily get both with Kim." Veronica's fists tightened. "Ok, Bets…" Veronica growled lowly. "…this means war!"

Meanwhile, on the edge of the solar system, two occupants of a ship watched a video feed from the only inhabited planet in the system. "Zorpox the Conquerer has killed the greatest hero of the world, Kim Possible." A female of the human race was speaking into the primitive broadcasting system. A scan of the 'Zorpox' showed he emanated a strange blue energy field as he fought the planet's greatest hero. The giant green woman who occupied the left seat in the craft's cabin stopped the video on the human and smiled at her male companion devilishly. "Could the Great Blue come from such a galactic backwater?" Warhawk nodded at his companion. "One so ruthless will surely make a great ruler for our people, Warmonga, but for now, let's continue to monitor this 'Zorpox'."

 **Please Read and Review.**


	20. Bite of the Past

Chapter Twenty: Bite of the Past

Betty dreamed for the first time in years the night Kim died and was brought back. Betty crawled into bed and sighed as she took off her eye patch and looked around she sighed and looked around the dark room. Her serpentine eye looked around the room, noting the heat signatures through the wall of her apartment. Betty's human eye misted up at thoughts of a buried past that haunted her most nights but had remanded silent for some time recently. "Good night, Ann. I'm sorry." Betty mumbled before she sighed sadly and drifted off into a restless sleep and awaited the nightmare she knew would come because of the date.

Betty shivered as she looked around the dreamscape and recognized it right away. Betty smiled at the old college campus and stopped moving in her bed as soon as a soothing voice spoke in her mind. "Betty, why are you so…down?" The voice asked as Betty looked up. Ann Comparable sat down by her best friend. "Did you hear about that guy called 'The Serpent'?" Betty asked with a sigh as she looked back at Ann. Ann shook her head. "Who doesn't know about that maniac?" Betty smiled. "I think I can bring him in for good." Ann looked at her friend as if she were nuts. "Are you insane?!" Ann asked as she glared at Betty in anger. "That guy starts trouble just so he can get a workout in and keep in shape!" Betty grinned and looked at Ann. "I thought you trusted me?" Betty asked with a slight pout in her voice. Ann sighed, shook her head, cupped Betty's face, and kissed the woman. "I do trust you, Bets." Ann said with a worried expression. "I'm just worried you are thinking about catching fish that are too big for you to haul in by yourself." Betty smiled, "If you're so worried, watch my back."

Betty whimpered and started to sob softly in her sleep as the dream shifted to the lair of the Serpent. "A new world order will rise out of snakes!" Ann laughed. "You're nuts, Doctor Ophis!" Ann said with a smile that melted into a glare at the snake-man. "I'll sssshhhhow you, foolisssshhhh girl!" Betty went around the back of Doctor Ophis to flank him. Quicker than the human nervous system could react, the Serpent struck Ann. Betty glared at the monster and jumped him. Then, the Serpent swatted Betty out of the air with a flick of his tail. "You care for thissss human." He told Betty with a dark smile as Ann squired and writhed, screaming in pain as the madman's venom coursed through the redhead.

"Come at me, you bastard!" Betty growled. As the Serpent went to strike again, Betty readied her blade and slammed it into his chest. In his dying breath, the Serpent sprayed Betty in the face. As Betty screamed and covered her face, the woman woke up in a cold sweat. "Ann Credible Director…" Betty whispered quietly as she wiped a tear away from her face and got up to look out the apartment window. "Ann, I'm so sorry." Betty whispered to the air that wrapped her in warm breeze. "Kim, protect her for me." Betty said to no one. "Time is running out for my heart's Flame." Betty whispered gently as she saw the reptilian skin around her right eye spread slightly outside the rim of her eyepatch's area.

Meanwhile, Ann could not sleep. She walked around the house in pitch darkness but didn't bother with the light because her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The development scared Ann as she remembered the final thing Serpent told her with a dark smirk as the light slowly left his eyes. "Not now but in the future, you will be my queen; you will become…what…you…fear." Ann shivered as the memory came back to her in force. Ann shook her head. _It was just a last ditch effort to scare me and a last bit of psychological play._ Ann told herself as she walked to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. When Ann looked back up at the mirror, she watched as her eyes changed to serpentine slits with viper green irises and reptilian scales around her eyes. Before Ann could react with more than a reflexive scream, her eyes changed back to normal. "You are just tired." She said to herself with a weary smile.

James couldn't help but feel something had happened to his wife ever since Betty came back into their life. She seemed different, more distant. Tonight was no different, but the atmosphere seemed heavier. Then, Ann let out a sharp and short scream from the bathroom. James sat up at the distress in Ann's voice, threw the covers off of his body, and bolted to the bathroom. "Ann, are you alright?" James asked as he put a hand on the neurosurgeon's shoulder. He could feel Ann trembling under his hand. "James, do you trust me?" Ann asked with a nervous tone and scared look in her eyes. James smiled at Ann and hugged her from behind. "You know I do and always will, Ann." He said gently as he looked at the mirror with her and saw fear, no terror, in his wife's eyes.

"K-Kim isn't yours!" Ann said as she turned in James' arms to look her husband in the eyes. James let go of his wife and looked at her in shock and surprise. "W-What?" Ann covered her face and focused to try and coax a voluntary transformation. James jumped in surprise as his wife's face became completely reptilian, even her eyes turned to serpentine green. To her surprise, James only nodded. "James, please, say something!" Ann pleaded, unable to bear the silence as tears stood in her eyes with her breaking heart. "Who is the father?" He asked with a mild glare. Ann shivered and would have blushed visibly had her face not been covered in scales at that moment. "There was no father. I carried her, I gave birth, and we raised her." James shook his head. "That's-" Ann silenced his sensible rejection of the idea with a hand.

"Betty is the other genetic contributor." Ann sighed and looked away. "The night of my bachelorette party, the venom's mutagenic properties completely changed us, albeit temporarily. Betty and I sought each other out and mated. Due to our destabilized DNA, I became pregnant with Kim. It is also the source of Kim's green eyes and speed mutation." Ann said with shame in her eyes. James thought about that for a moment. Looking back, he could see it. Kim's tenacity was a trait neither he nor Ann possessed, but Betty was a different story. That was also true for Kim's competitive streak and her natural knack for picking up combat quickly.

Janes gently brought Ann's eyes to meet his. Ann suddenly shivered and collapsed. Once back on her feet, Ann put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "James, if you love me, you have to take the boys and go." Ann said as she blinked away tears. "Ann, I won't leave you!" Ann glared at him. "James, GO!" Ann growled out venomously as she pushed the man away with force. "The suppression serum won't last…much longer." Ann shook her head as a fog began to fill her mind. Ann closed her eyes and consciously pushed her reptilian form back under for a time. "James, Betty and I would have married if it wasn't for her ambitions." Ann said with a sad smile. "You make me feel like she used to…"

James looked at his wife and held her hand fast when she tried to pull out of his grip. "We will get through this, Ann. You remember the close call we had with the twins?" James whispered as he kissed her cheek. Ann shivered. Her unstable body had tried to terminate the boys in her womb because they didn't have the genetic signature of her mate...er Betty. "I remember. Amy had to build a genetic…stabilization chamber." Ann grinned at her husband and kissed him gently. "Jamesssss, you're a geniusssss!" Ann looked at James in terror as her tongue began to cycle in and out of her mouth like a snake.

Kim and Veronica were woken up by the chime of the Kimmunicator. Kim rolled over in her hospital bed and glared at the device. When it activated, Kim opened her mouth to rip into Wade but stopped when she saw her Mom and Dad on the other end. "Kim, this is urgent!" When Kim's vision cleared from her groggy state, the redhead stared in shock. A reptilian woman looked back at her next to her father! "Veronica, you need to pin down DNAmy now!" James said with a no-nonsense look. Veronica shook the shock from her mind and smiled tiredly as she took the device from Kim and fed the Possibles coordinates. "Mom, we're on our way there now to clear the air with her before you arrive." Kim said. Ann nodded slowly. "Be careful, Kimmie. Betty will be a handful." Veronica and Kim looked at each other in confusion before they vanished in a flurry of plasma.

"What does Betty have to do with this?" Kim asked Veronica when they appeared outside DNAmy's lab. The green woman only shrugged. "The Cyclops has her grubby little hands in everything." Veronica said as Kim knocked on the door of DNAmy's lab. "Oh, sure!" Veronica said with an eye roll. "Wreck Doctor D's place, but be polite to the geneticist that makes hideous animal Frankenstein monsters." Kim glared at Veronica. "This is about a mission!" Kim hissed. "…to save my Mom! We can discuss Villian-Hero Etiquette later!" Veronica looked at Kim in surprise for a moment, grinned, and shook her head. "It's scary sometimes how much you and the Cyclops are alike."

Kim shook her head in disbelief at the suggestion and walked in to see DNAmy working on something. "DNAmy, we have a problem." The rotund Cuddle Buddy fanatic turned to look at Kim. "So, you know the truth about your Mother?" DNAmy asked. "What do you mean?" Almost as soon as the question left her mouth, Kim shook head and dismissed it. "Never mind. Mom's been turned into a snake mutant, and I need your help to reverse it." DNAmy nodded, seemingly not surprised at all. "I already have Ann's DNA on file." DNAmy said calmly. "Let me get it." Kim and Veronica looked at each other. "Why would you already have Mom's DNA?" Doctor Amy Hall stopped and turned back to the pair. "I'm sure you remember your brothers gave her some trouble en utero. It was a genetic abnormality that caused her body to try and kill the children. I developed a suppression formula as a temporary solution, but it wasn't intended to be permanent."

DNAmy's explanation left Kim with even more questions, but before Kim could ask them, Doctor Hall asked a bizarre question. "How's your Momma?" Kim gave her an odd look. "I just told you!" Kim stopped as she heard a soft landing on the floor of the lab in the shadows. "Amy wassss not talking about Ann, my child." Kim's eyes widened as she recognized the voice, although the stress on sibilants confused Kim slightly. "Doctor Director?!" Kim stared in shock. "Hello, Kimberly. I can't allow you to change my Ann back!" Betty growled as she ripped off her eyepatch to reveal a snake's eye while she walked up to Kim and looked at her with twisted affection."We are mated for life!"

 **Please Read and Review.**


	21. Root of Bitterness

**Author's Note:** I think I stretched the T Rating a bit towards the end of the chapter.

Chapter Twenty-One: Root of Bitterness

Ron stared into the darkness that was now his world. "What could you have done, Shego?" The blonde mused with a sadistic grin on his face. The boy turned super villain sighed. "This will be a day long-remembered. It has seen the end of Kim Possible, and it will soon see the end of free rule." Zorpox cackled and hooted in delight to himself with a smile. Using his powers and training in tandem, the boy would not have seemed blind as he slipped through the night unnoticed. Something in him had changed, not just the effects of the Attitudinator. No, this went deeper and farther than anyone could have expected. "Shego will be the first to feel my wrath!" Ron growled. "No one takes what is mine and gets away with it!" Rufus shivered in his owner's pocket and felt a chill as The Mustafar Scene rolled through Rufus' mind. The scared rodent chittered in confusion from his friend's pocket. "Be happy for her?!" Ron scoffed. "Be happy for the one who betrayed me and stabbed me in the back?!" Ron glared at the mole rat, picked him up, and fast ball pitched the rodent into the sky. "I have no one left." Ron growled in anger as he glared up at the sky.

Out of the corner of his eye, the blonde noticed an irregular flash of light in the atmosphere. Ron shivered as he felt a ripple in the cosmic mystical energies. "This must be extremely powerful." Ron mused as a dark grin rolled across his face as he quickly danced across the landscape toward the crashed object with angst fueling his resolve. When Ron approached the ship, his eyes glowed with dark thoughts as plans began to roll through his mind. When the large metal door flew off its hinges, Ron would have been struck by the rectangular missile had it not been for his heightened reflexes. From inside the craft, Ron heard two voices. The first was sinister, masculine, and ruthless. The voice that responded in like manner to the first in that same aggressive alien speech made Ron freeze for a moment as a strange thought almost knocked him over. _Beautiful…_

Ron closed his eyes and drew on mystic currents to make him rise above the pair. The male green giant noticed him first and chuckled at Ron who got the distinct impression the male was bragging to his companion about Ron's inferiority. Ron simply shook his head at the brute's assumption. "I'll show you inferiority!" Ron roared as he charged. The male smiled with a short laugh and slammed his fist into the ground where Ron had been standing not moments before. _Slow-witted brute…_ Ron thought as he summersaulted up the alien arm and landed a powerful kick to the face. The male stumbled back and looked at his companion as the female barked a short laugh, covered her mouth as if embarrassed to be caught laughing at her warrior's misfortune, and winked at Ron. Sensing jealousy rise within his opponent, Ron's eyes grew with twisted mirth. Then, he attacked without mercy like the enraged form of his magic namesake. Powerful but quick attacks proved too much for the male giant. After taking hits from all sides, the brute crumpled before Ron in a humiliating prostrate position. The female looked at Ron in stunned confusion and just a bit of happiness. She started speaking in that same strange tongue, but the tone was happier.

Acting on a hunch, Ron placed his hand on the fallen warrior's forehead and sent his energy into the alien. The massive body drank Ron's Mystical Essence greedily until the young villain wobbled and passed out. Waking up slowly, Ron heard a strange voice calling for him apparently. "(Great Blue, are you well?)" Ron groaned and opened his eyes to see the giantess looking over his human body in worry. Slowly, Ron focused and spoke on instinct as he rose to his now immense height and smiled. "(I am well, my queen. Do not fear.)" The voice was gruff like the former occupant's but now had a taint to it that was remnants of Ron's old voice. "(I am called Warmonga, Fiercest among the Tribes of Lorwardia.)" Ron bowed out of alien instinct and touched Warmanga's head briefly, letting enough energy pass between them. Warmonga blinked in confusion. "W-What have you done to me, Great Blue?!" Ron smiled at her. "I am called Zorpox, and I gave you enough of my energy so you can now speak and understand my language naturally." Warmonga smiled at the now Lorwardian Zorpox. "What shall be your first act of conquest, my Zorpox?" Zorpox's eyes glinted with festering hate. "We will destroy Kim Possible!"

Meanwhile, Kim stared at Betty in shock. "How does that even work to produce a child?" Kim thought aloud as she dodged a lightning fast strike from Betty. "DNAmy…" Kim asked as she kept her eyes on Betty. The ever-cheerful geneticist worked as she spoke. "I'm working on it, but I need time, dearie!" Veronica growled for a moment but redirected her rage toward the snake woman who was currently trying to make a meal of her Kimmie. "What is your problem, you one-eyed bitch?!" Betty staggered back and covered her eyes as Veronica's anger caused her plasma to spark up. "You green monster, I'll kill you!" With a scream of rage, Betty lashed out blindly at Veronica. Confused, Veronica shook her head. "What is your deal?" Veronica asked with a grin. "I didn't even think the light was intense enough to blind."

Seeing Betty temporarily blinded sent Kim's mind racing. Pit Vipers are sensitive to heat! Kim thought triumphantly. "Dad, shield Mom's eyes!" Kim turned to her green and black clad lover. "Veronica, disengage!" Veronica spared a look at Kim. "Are you nuts?!" Veronica asked as her green plasma burned hotter. "This bitch is trying to take your family apart! SHE'S GOING DOWN!" Two things happened at that moment. Ann screamed in pain as her heat-sensitive eyes were overwhelmed in Veronica's moment of rage, and Betty slammed her fist into Veronica's face. The plasma-wielding woman's head went sideways with the force of the blow.

"Damn it, Veronica!" Kim cursed as she sprinted over to the woman. "I told you to back off!" Kim growled. "I had a a plan!" Veronica sneered. "I had a plan, too," she countered. "It was called 'Flame Broiled Cyclops'." Kim shook her head and sighed. "Shut up and kiss me." Kim growled as she roughly groped the green woman's breast. As expected, Veronica formed around Kim in her Arm form, but this time it felt stronger and a little strange to Kim for some reason. _Will you please listen to me this time?_ Kim thought with a sigh. Kim could feel Veronica smile. _As you command, my Princess._ Kim smiled. _Together…we shine brighter than apart._ Veronica almost commented on how corny that sounded. Then, she understood and combined their energies into a white flame. Betty shrieked in pain and scurried away as her serpentine instinct for survival outweighed everything. Even Ann was forgotten in Betty's frenzied pace to escape the burning heat that overwhelmed her senses. Before Betty could make a full escape, her brain betrayed her and sent the woman to unconsciousness because of sensory overload.

Ann broke out of James' hold when she saw her Mate out cold and rushed to attack KiGo. As Ann raised a fist to strike, she flinched and fell over after the light sound of compressed air rushed to Kim's ears. Then, Ann grunted, the reptilian features retreating as she went with gravity. Kim looked up and smiled to she DNAmy with a low-power dart gun and nodded her thanks to the woman as DNAmy reloaded and shot Betty with the antidote. Kim walked over to Ann with the Veronica Arm still firm on her body and knelt trying to hide a giggle as Veronica spoke in Kim's head. _I'm not taking any chances, so until the Cyclops wakes up, I'm staying put._

After it was all said and done, Betty walked up to Kim and put a hand on her armored shoulder. "Save your apologies, Director." Kim growled as she spun on the woman and glared at her with a look that would make demons run in fear. "You inject Veronica and me with a virus to turn us into personal soldiers, kidnap us and hold us for weeks, and go bat shit crazy and try to take my Mom away forever!" Kim said with fire in her eyes. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" Betty sighed. "Effective immediately, I am resigning as Head of Global Justice." Kim's rage simmered down a little bit as shock took its place. "Why are you telling us?" Kim asked. "Joint chiefs is such a thing, Kimberly." Betty said with a small smile. "Give it some thought."

When Betty was out of the place, Veronica spoke in Kim's head. _It was damn sexy to see ya dress her down like that, Pumpkin._ Veronica spoke with intent in her voice. _I think that deserves a reward._ Kim gave her a quizzical look, but didn't have time to respond further. A wave of pleasure and gentle heat rolled over Kim's body in such a fashion that it left the redhead unprepared. Kim's knees buckled, and she fell to the floor with a surprised gasp on her lips. "Shego…" Kim groaned aloud. The redhead wanted to be angry, but she'd also desperately wanted this level of intimacy for so long. Veronica mentally smirked. _I'm not a complete goody-goody unlike SOMEONE!_ Kim's entire body bucked as Kim whimpered in response to the rush of heat that washed over her at that last word. Veronica continued to explore this new ability with gusto and soon had Kim exhausted.

Before Veronica ended what came as close to lovemaking as the pair could most likely experience due to their extremely unique situation, Veronica released a very small portion of herself into Kim's body. Then, the woman took her human form and picked up Kim bridal style. Looking down at her lover, Veronica gently released the Kimmunicator from the redhead's side and in a delicate feat of balance called Wade for a return ride. When the boy-genius saw Veronica, he tensed for a moment. "Kimmie and I need a ride back home, Nerdlinger…please." Wade nodded, but the shock was written on his face. _What happened between those two?_ The hacker thought in confusion. Veronica smiled and kissed the sleeping form of her Kimmie. _If my hopes are right, we'll be parents in a few months, Princess._

 **Please Read and Review.**


	22. Chains

**Fair Warning:** This is a dialogue-heavy and shorter chapter than normal, but it is vital to the movement of the story.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Chains

The dream that started a week ago when Kim came back home to her Mom and Dad for emotional support after being killed by her best friend and revived by her lover haunted her still. A week back at home after Victor insisted that KiGo could leave the team be was not what Kim wanted to hear. Kim wasn't so sure they were ready, but Veronica actually agreed with him on that point. Kim had to listen if Veronica thought it was severe enough to warrant her agreement with Victor. Given that Kim had lost her life at the hands of one whom she considered a brother only to face Ann's ghosts soon thereafter, it was clear that KiGo needed a break: for Kim to learn to get past the trauma and for Veronica to help Kim on that mission.

On the way home, Kim fell asleep on Veronica's shoulder and dreamed. The first thing Kim noticed was she was not only bound in chains but wrapped in them as well. "Who are you?!" Kim asked the inky blackness around her. "What do you want from me?!" Kim struggled against her chains in the black void. A form, only noticeable if Kim focused on the particular spot, watched her in the blackness. The figure laughed at Kim. "Where is your Valiant Veronica now, KP?" The form cleared into the face of her friend before he snatched at her chains and kissed her. Kim woke up with a start. "RON!" Sweat poured down Kim's body as she looked around the Sloth in confusion, her face almost as green as Veronica's. "Princess, it's ok." Veronica spoke soothingly as she pulled Kim close and tried to calm the shaking redhead with a gentle touch. Kim did not move for the remainder of the return trip to Middleton.

Once back home, Kim and Veronica were mobbed by Ann and James as the Tweebs looked at Veronica, still unsure of the green woman. "Mom…" Kim said slowly as the younger female Possible looked over her mother. _There's no lingering reptilian traits._ Kim thought as a small weight was lifted off her back. Veronica suddenly gasped in shock, getting Kim to look at her. "Why, Pumpkin! I didn't know you liked redheads, too!" Kim and Ann gave Veronica a stunned look. "You were totally checking out your Mom!" Veronica continued. "Veronica!" Kim rasped as she stared at the green woman with shock and embarrassment plainly displayed on Kim's face. "What? Everyone knows you were checking her out." Jim and Tim nodded. "Seems like it to us." They spoke in unison. Kim glared at Veronica and was about to pounce when Veronica started laughing. The laughter gradually spread to the rest of them once Kim figured out Veronica was just messing with her to relieve some of the tension.

Ann seemed to be the one most embarrassed by the implications of Veronica's joke, but she hid it well. "You two are just in time for dinner." Ann said with a smile as Kim's stomach growled wantonly at the mention of food. Veronica looked at Kim with a grin. The redhead hero saw Veronica's look and gave her a puzzled expression in return. Veronica simply mouthed, "Later…" Accepting that answer for the time being, Kim gave a slight nod and walked to the dining room table.

Once the family sat down, small talk started in earnest. James frowned and looked at his daughter and her girlfriend. "How are your brothers?" Veronica actually smiled with pride in her eyes at the thought of her brothers. "They've come a long way, Mr. Possible." Veronica sipped at her glass of Coke and continued. "All of them have." James nodded, but surprise was evident on his face. The man sighed. "I guess even brutish beasts can be brought to heel." Kim shivered as the inside of Hego's room flashed through her mind. "With Hego, that's only to a certain point." Kim said calmly as she returned to eating, strangely with a greater appetite than normal. Janes attributed the increased intake to being back home, but Ann had her own suspicions.

As Kim went up to her room to rest, Ann and Veronica washed dishes. "Is Kimmie doing alright since…" Veronica gave the neurosurgeon a bland expression. _Seriously, Mrs. Possible?_ The woman thought as she fought the urge to shake her head and roll her eyes. _Why are geniuses always lacking in common sense?_ "I'm worried about her." Veronica said calmly. Ann stopped washing the plate in her hand and looked at Veronica. "Why?"

The green woman continued to speak. "Her best friend who is her brother in many ways tried to kill her. He would have succeeded too if it wasn't for me." Ann's mind started to work as the doctor continued washing. "Scars…" Ann said lowly. Veronica nodded. "I think she's chained to him in a sort of macabre dependency." Ann nodded. "They've always been close. Before we knew of her attraction to you, James and I were certain Kim and Ron would venture deeper into the relationship." Veronica shivered unconsciously, and her plasma flared enough to clean and polish the glass plate she held at that moment in an instant.

Ann noticed this and looked Veronica in the eyes. "Tell me. Are you jealous of Ron?" Veronica stared at Ann, the dishes temporarily forgotten. "I'm not jealous of the Buffoon." She said calmly. "I'm just…" She looked down at the sink full of dish water and shook as she controlled her tears and forbade them to fall as best she could. "…scared, Mom." Ann noticed the shift, but Veronica remained unaware as she continued. "Do you know who Kim called out for when she woke up from a nightmare on the way here?" Veronica asked as moisture gathered in her eyes. "Kim called for Ron, not me!" Veronica looked at Ann. "Ever since Ron got hit by that blasted machine of Jack's, she's been obsessed with him!"

Ann smiled and put a hand on Veronica's shoulder, "You know Kimmie Cub better than we do in most areas." Ann said soothingly. "You know Kim is not one to give up on a friend easily. Being killed by him and brought back by you destroyed Kim's long-held notion that no one is truly evil." Ann told Veronica. "Her world is currently on its head, Veronica." Ann said as her face turned from sympathetic to serious. "Kim needs your gentle support now more than ever." Ann sighed. "I understand being unsure of your relationship with someone when the past comes back to haunt your love." Ann said as Veronica nodded with understanding. "You can't let your own fears put a wedge between the two of you, especially not now." Ann told the green woman.

As she returned to washing, she smiled. "Kim is like a dirty dish; she has so much grime on her from the stress in her life." Then, she picked up the dish Veronica accidentally cleaned and polished to a sheen with a plasma discharge. "You keep Kim bright and happy in ways no one else can." Ann laughed. "She's just like this dish; I couldn't clean it that good with a hundred bottles of dish soap." Ann squeezed Veronica's shoulder lightly as she put the last dish on the drying rack. "Kim always had needed someone like you Veronica. Don't walk away when she needs you m-"

Veronica held up a hand as she heard thrashing upstairs from upstairs. Veronica sprinted upstairs to find Kim in the grips of a terror. "Ron, let me go!" Kim pleaded as she wriggled against the chains that held her fast in her nightmare. Veronica slowly walked up to the bed and slipped in beside Kim. Even in her nightmare, Kim seemed to acknowledge Veronica's presence. The redhead stopped thrashing and relaxed against Veronica, even snuggling up close to the green woman with the largest grin on her face. "Thank you, Veronica." Kim whispered, still fast asleep. "Thank you for breaking these chains."

 **Please Read and Review.**


End file.
